Fire Starter
by SluttyDeb
Summary: Sometimes it takes someone new to remind you who you really are.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Fire Starter**

I found this on a disk of my old fiction and decided to post it since I'm having been updating my other fiction much. This is a slightly altered rendition of a fiction I wrote a long time ago for a different show and ship. It's nothing special and not all that original, but I hope it will be fun to read.

_You got a reaction  
You got a reaction, didn't you  
You took a white orchid  
You took a white orchid and turned it blue_ White Stripes

Chapter 1

He looked out the gate where a private plane was waiting, while a crowd of paparazzi began to horde in on a petite blonde with a great set legs and a dress so short he knew if she bent over that sweet ass of hers would fall out. She was doing an excellent job of blocking out her harassers, but he didn't appreciate the manhandling from one relentless VH1 consultant. She had to pry her wrist from him and literally force her way past a painfully thin fauxhawk wearing chick from SPIN magazine who was asking stupid questions about lyrics from a song.

He still wasn't sure why he had taken this job. He didn't even like celebrities and from what he had seen of this one, she was a haughty, little bitch with a smartass mouth. Hell, he hadn't even heard any of her music. He bet she sung some of that angry chick music or some stupid bubble gum pop. He needed to get the hell out of there in a hurry, but he sighed and slouched because he couldn't abandon his impending doom. He had already been rewarded handsomely to put up with her or he would have ditched her before she made it to the airport. He sighed deeply and traveled down through the gate after flashing his credentials to the security guard. Then he made his way his way through the thick mob to assist the popular young lady when a few camera men tried to surround her.

"Well, Scott. It's time to meet Haley James." He groaned inwardly and marched past the pathetic airline security and crazed groupies trying to get their own glimpse of the singer. He moved like a graceful cat past the lights, cameras, and microphone bearing mass until he finally reached the lightweight superstar. She recognized the security pass around his neck immediately and made brief eye contact with him.

For a moment, he forgot his mission and got lost in her caramel saucers. They were entrancing. Yet, he shook off the unexpected and unyielding attraction and his experience kicked in. He gathered his arms around her slender waist and used his large and muscular form to create a barrier between her and the annoying reporters that were scattered about like cockroaches.

When she realized her feet were off the ground and his arms were gently leading her up the stairs and into the aircraft. He placed her in the aisle between the cockpit and the kitchen. The narrow walkway left their bodies in close proximity. Although neither would normally consider the other their type, each was suddenly overcome with a sudden craving for the other that was felt deep in the pit of their stomachs and made them tingle all over.

Her doe eyes looked up to meet the sexiest blue peepers in the universe and her well manicured hands lay flat on his cotton shirt. She could feel the firm muscles underneath and bit her lip. She leaned in close, nervously chewing on her mouth.

He licked his lips, feeling his heart beat as if it were going to plummet out of his chest. Her soft full lip were centimeters from his when out of the blue, his back was planted against the wall and her eyes darkened, bubbling like two brewing cups of tea as her pretty pink pucker turned down into a frown. Her knee met his groin twice and the seductive grin rejoined her beautiful face. He slightly doubled over and winced.

"What the hell?"

He gasped for air and held his aching equipment as she stood sideways and hovered over him.

"I was doing fine without you back there. I didn't need rescuing! If I'm going to be forced to have you around, keep your distance and back the hell off!" She shouted and sashayed down the aisle, rambling on and on to herself about the new guy.

_Where does Marvin find these jackasses? He had the nerve to manhandle me like that. This one has to be the worst!_

He tilted his head and watched her slouch down into a leathery chair, crossing her well toned calves and folding her arms across her ample breast. Her steaming tiger eyes were shooting darts at him. He forced a sexy smirk just to infuriate her more.

"God, I know I have done some bad things in my life, but what did I do to deserve her? What the hell have you got me into, Mouth? This will never work!" He mumbled and slid down the wall to a seated position.

Haley sat shaking her pretty head and rolling her eyes at new assistant, slash body guard.

Nathan was seated in one of the plush chairs that lined one side of the luxury plane; a few feet from the bucket seat that she had chosen that faced the front of the plane. His head was tilted back against the headrest and he hadn't said a word since their earlier meeting.

She sneered at him when he reached up to adjust the ear buds to his Ipod and relaxed his tall athletic form in the soft seat. Usually, male or female her assistants wore pricey business attire or trendy name brand clothes, but he looked like just came off a local basket ball court. His light blue t-shirt fit firmly to his muscular chest and his navy track pants fit him perfectly. She had to admit the man was attractive, but Haley had learned long ago that looks didn't mean shit.

He mouthed the words to a hip hop hit, completely content. He hadn't even mentioned their earlier dispute and ignored her. She hated his lack of attention. Usually she was laying down the law by now about needing her space and not forgetting she was still the boss, but she couldn't bitch at the uninterested. It just pulled all the excitement out of the whole thing. _Damn funsucker!_

Ten minutes later, she couldn't get the stupid Run DMC tune out of her head. She got up to yell at him. W_hatever his name was this time_.

She wouldn't give this one a week. He just sat there collecting dust. He wasn't begging for her attention or pretending to be the perfect assistant. He hadn't fawned all over her about her beauty or talent. She didn't even know if he was awake. _His eyes were closed!_ He had to go before the day ended.

She opened her mouth to tell him just that and the phone rang. It was about time. "Marvin?" She questioned knowingly.

"You're amazing agent at your service, Ms. James!" He responded sweetly, knowing she would be irate; she always was on NEW ASSISTANT DAY.

"Amazing my Ass! You're still lame. Tell me my accountant ran off with all my money! Tell me I don't have a dollar to my name!" She demanded.

Mouth rubbed his neck. This was going to be worst than he thought. He was sure it would be going better than this with Nathan. Women loved this guy.

"Sorry, you're still loaded. Why?" He said calmly.

"Because you hired some washed up basketball player as my right hand! He's wearing Nike's, Marvin! Is he homeless? Oh my God, does he have a drug problem!" She panicked for a moment. "Well, if it's the first one, you can just write him a check. If it's the second call The Cleaner. Either choice, get him the heck out of my life!"

"First of all, he isn't a bum, or washed up...far from it! Besides, you can't be choosey, James. You've gone through twenty one assistance and seven security guards in two years. You blacklisted yourself!" He said plainly. "Nate's putting up with you as a favor to me." He stated honestly, hoping for once Haley would see the reality of the situation.

"Marvin, when I signed with you, I thought it was understood that I was an adult now! I don't need a fucking chaperone anymore! I get followed around enough without paying someone to do it!"

She made sure Nick or Norbit or whatever the hell his name was could hear, but his eyes remained shut as he daydreamed about binding her pretty mouth with the Ace bandage in his luggage so he could take a nap.

Marvin scoffed. "Humph! The last time you went out "unattended" you ended up in a Ohio precinct charged with public drunkenness, simple battery and indecent exposure!

She was quick to counter his argument. "Oh, please that guy at the bar shouldn't have grabbed my ass. Besides, they don't know how to bring it in Cleveland, party poopers! It really wasn't **that** big of a deal.''

Marvin slammed his fist down on his desk, before commenting into the speaker phone. "You stripped down to you underwear in Gucci store and walked around trying on sundresses, Haley!"

She was quiet while he took a deep breath. _He had to bring that up!_

"Haley, just be civil as a favor to me…….please! Nathan has plenty of other things he could be occupying his time with, but I told him how important you and your safety are to me. With your reputation for being difficult, I couldn't get a prison guard to quit there job and work for you. "

"It's not my fault others can't accept I'm opinionated. If the goons you pick can't handle real women or all the chicks you picked were so sensitive, that's not my issue." was her curt snap.

"What you did to Millicent was plain cruel and you know it, Haley! That's why I had to stop female companionship for you all together. The only woman that can handle you is

your sister, Taylor!"

Haley shrugged over the phone and pouting her glossy lips as if Mouth could see her.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" She acknowledges sweetly and Nathan took in all her actions.

_Damn, this woman was going to be handful!_ He pondered after seeing her cute pouting.

"Haley you badgered the guys for being gentlemen, holding the door for you or pulling out your chair because you're so afraid someone won't see you as an independent woman. I'm all for feminism but you're making men hate women. I'm surprised Nathan hasn't called to quit yet...He did get on the plane with you?"

She stopped directly in front of Nathan's seat. Facing the opposite direction she put her left hand on her hip and her right hand held the phone to her ear.

The dark haired man tried to block the wench from his memory, but she wouldn't disappear. His eyes were soon scanning her from the seductive black Stilettos she was wearing over her incredible legs, around and her extremely nice ass. To be thin she did have some serious curves, but she was still a little too small for his liking. He preferred a woman with some height.

When his own stomach started to rumble, he wondered the last time she had eaten and if it were more than some dry Cheerios or a few carrot sticks. He knew women in Haley's field would do anything to maintain their weight. Was she the type?.

One thing was for sure if he was going to be stranded with her for a few weeks, he would be doing the cooking.

"Haley! Answer me! Is Nathan on board or not?" Marvin persisted and she finally responded with a huff.

"Yes, okay! He's here, whether I want him here or not!" she moped. "Do you know he's wearing a t-shirt? Why couldn't you at least pick someone who owns a dress shirt or listens to music from this century?" she whined. "Wait! I would be a good little singer if we could stop and pick Peyton and Brooke in New York. I'm sure they would love to join me. Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssse!" She begged.

Marvin sat up at the large mahogany desk and looked over several newspaper spreads, each included pictures of Brooke, Peyton and Haley sloppy drunk and sharing a three way kiss in a hot tub. He dropped the New York Times.

"No, Haley. They're one of main reason for this little hiatus in the first place! We need to get you away from the public eye for now." He scolded.

She stamped her foot and pouted.

"But they're my friends! What's the big freaking deal about kissing them? I thought guys got off on seeing women make out with each other. It's not like we were naked, full on body contact and getting it on! They do that on their own time." She spat, frustrated by all the hype surrounding the scandal.

Marvin understood and respected her loyalties to her friends, his friends too. After all, she dumped her agent and went under him two years ago because he was fresh out of college and couldn't represent a clown at the circus, but she put her trust in him. Two months later, Brooke and Peyton Davis-Sawyer followed suit. Unfortunately, business had to override friendship or Haley could loose her whole career. He changed his approach, soothing his voice.

"I told you, Haley, Love. Your image was built upon being the girl next door, it doesn't look good when you get caught hanging out with a pair of openly lesbian, married actresses. Brooke used to be a major porn star for God sakes! Not to mention that slutty girl style you've been sporting lately and bitchy attitude isn't helping... No one wants to work with you, Sweetie... I know you're pissed that didn't let you use any of your songs on the last album and you've been stuck singing about pre-teen love and sunny days and daddy's credit card. You need to reevaluated and let this gossip die down before you start on the new album in a few weeks."

_She hated when he was right. Shit!_ She cursed under her breath.

Her arms were protectively folded around her and she dropped back in the oversized seat, causing her blouse to rise to just below her belly button. She inhaled deeply and her full chest protruded out. Her long, straight golden tresses swung like a chime as she shook her head defensively.

Nathan attempted to force his vision away from her, but he was desperate to touch the tiny, bratty, and tough woman that had tried to break his family jewels earlier.

He knew her hair would feel like silk over his rough hands and her full rack was as soft as down. He shook off his thoughts, chalking them up to having not been with women for months.

_Fuck! I need to get laid!_ He shunned himself; surely he could find a hot little number in Hawaii to satisfy his craving.

He laughed at the thought of sharing Haley's bed. He pictured her lying comfortably on an ice cube shaped bed with a headboard made of icicles. _Brrrr! _was the only word that came to mind.

"So now I'm being punished because I'm not Miss Perfect America? I'm a grown ass woman, Mouth! I can do what the fuck I want!" She screamed.

He returned the yell, flaring his big nostrils. "No you can't! You're a celebrity, Haley! A big star! You belong to the public now." He lowered his tone, trying to reason with the stubborn lass.

"Look at this way. You haven't had any real time off in years. This is just a vacation." He coerced.

"But... what will I do?" She relented, causing a smile while he crunched on a few antacid pills from the bottle on his desk.

"Anything you want, Haley. Write a couple new songs, read, shop, just have fun... Good clean, American girl fun!" He warned and she glanced over at Nathan, who was sniffing each of his underarms before looking pleased and lying back in his seat. She grimaced.

"Well that should be a problem as long as I'm stranded with your good friend Nathan!"

Scott overheard and looked over at her and licked his lips hungrily, causing a little squeal to emerge from her mouth. He could see the anger in her face and chuckled.

She turned up her nose and looked away. She hated the fact that she couldn't get a reaction out of him.

"Behave, Haley. Nathan is a great guy and one of my good friends. Be a sweet girl or he just might spank you. From what I hear you might enjoy it... Women love him!" Marvin sold and her entire body blushed.

"and some women have sex with farm animals and garden vegetables!...I on the other hand..." She said loudly.

Mouth slapped his hand against his forehead and reached for the Extra Strength Tylenol in the top drawer.

"Just put Nathan on the phone! Bye, Haley!" She stomped over to her guard, holding the cellular out slightly.

"Marvin wants to talk to you!"

He arose slowly and extremely close to the feisty siren. He was glad she was considered a great singer, because everything else that came out of her pie hole was painful to the ears.

He covered her hand with his much larger one, removing the phone from her fingers. He raised his head slightly and rose letting his warm breath blow as his lips positioned themselves close to her ear.

"Thanks, Hales." was his gravely response as she looked up and almost melted into a sea of stormy blue pools.

For once in her life, Haley James was rendered speechless and left to watch Nathan strut down the aisle towards the bathroom. She was curious and confused about her "jock" as she had deemed him. There was no way he could be fun. _Could he?_ She wondered, chewing on her bottom lip.

Meanwhile, Nathan shut the door to the bathroom after entering and placed the phone to his ear.

"Mouth, when I see you, I am going to kick your ass! You are a fucking dead man walking!" Nathan raged. "You told me she was bad, but not the Antichrist! How could you stick me with a spoiled pop princess? People like her are exactly why I'm no longer a bodyguard. When we land in Hawaii all bets are off!" He proclaimed.

"This is unbelievable! "The" Nathan Scott is scared of 110 pounds of fire and beauty? I thought there were no women you couldn't handle. You're loosing your touch, Scott!" Mouth taunted.

"Dude, you know I like a good fire, but she's a five alarm and the hydrants aren't working! I just would rather use my charms to satisfy a woman in other ways……..and not that mean midget you have me babysitting."

"Well, you better figure out a way to protect the princess, Mario. We had an agreement and I've already made good on my end. You're not backing out!"

"Not only am I extremely grateful for what you did, but I'm a man of my word." He vowed. "But don't be surprised when I snap her pretty little neck. You better get me a damn good lawyer!"

He remarked with seriousness before ending the call. Marvin slammed his own phone down, dropping his head in his hands and letting out a strangled scream. Maybe he should give Nathan a pass knowing that Haley James had just begun to fight. He prayed silently. _Please, God. Don't let them kill each other_.

During the last hour of their flight to Oahu, Nathan went into the overhead compartment and pulled out a pilot bag. He opened it and removed the contents before heading down the aisle and stopping where Haley was lounging in an oversized leather chair watching reruns of Psych. She giggled as Gus tried to tell Shawn he didn't want to go into the haunted looking house.

Nathan couldn't help but smile to himself as her dainty feet dangled and she spun herself in the chair during the commercial, making herself giddy. She was cute when she was mute. He placed an auburn wig, a crocheted hat, matching poncho and baggy jeans on the ottoman in front of her.

"Get dressed. We'll be landing shortly."

Her mouth fell open and she scrunched up her nose after examining the garments in front of her.

"Do I look like a nerd to you?" She glared at him. "I'd rather hang myself than to wear that crap."

_Don't tempt me!_ He thought but remained in control.

"No one asked what you thought, Hales." He stated coolly and returned to his seat.

The blonde didn't give his demands a second thought, returning to her television program.

"Stop acting like a whiny child and hurry up, Hales!" He insisted stalking back over to her and throwing the items in her lap.

"It doesn't make me a brat because I refuse to wear an ugly ass poncho." She deduced, pushing the offensive clothing to the floor. "Oh….and it's Ms. James to you, buddy!"

He retrieved the materials and pushed them back in her lap.

"Look, you're supposed to be lying low. I'm just trying to get you to the private bungalow without pictures of you being plastered all over the internet before you unpack." He tried to reason, but Haley raised the volume on the television with the remote to drown him out.

Before he realized it, he had her pinned beneath him in the big bouncy chair. He snatched the remote and cut off the TV without facing the fifty inch monitor. They stared each other down, both panting heavily, lips merely inches apart and hearts racing like jack hammers, until Haley started to feel self-conscious and began to squirm. Unintentionally, she brushed her breast against his muscular chest; which created a delicious friction. Immediately, Nathan let her go and started to get up. But not before Haley punched him in the nose.

"Stay off me you pervert!" She screams as she sat up and started straightening her blouse and hair.

Lightheaded and in temporary pain, Nathan staggered to the seat across from her. "I was trying to get your attention, not your, your! Humph! Never mind! Why are you so fucking difficult?" He charged completely frustrated by more than her sassiness.

"I'm not. I just don't like being bossed around. Besides, if I'm in disguise no one will know who I am. I enjoy meeting my fans." She grinned with excitement.

Nathan ran his hands through his hair and pursed his lips into a fine line. He would rather have his eyes poked out by a raven than to be stuck with Haley James one minute longer. Never had he wanted to do strangle a woman and screw her brains out simultaneously, until this wacky songstress came along. With pleasure, he couldn't stop himself from contemplating doing both to her over and over. The she cleared her throat, staring at him skeptically. _Damn, she was a cock blocker too!_ He would have to save his fantasy for later.

"Do you hear yourself? There will be not mingling with fans, press or anyone else, Hales! You're supposed to be in seclusion. No one is to know you're here!"

"Opps. I forgot about that." She muttered miserably and angered with the thought of being stranded with Nathan for days.

However, Haley also knew when to back down. She was already in enough trouble. If Nathan quit, she wasn't sure what Mouth would force her to do to clean up her image. Against her better judgment, she took another look at the merchandise.

"Can't I just put on some of my own clothes?"

Surprised with her co-operation, Nathan eyed her suspiciously from head to toe. _Was she blushing?_"

"Oh hell no, we're trying to draw attention AWAY from you! Just change into what I gave you before we have to buckle up for the landing." He commanded "and don't make me have to come and check on you.

"It's ninety degrees in Hawaii, Jock Strap! Everyone is going to wonder who the idiot dressed for winter from the lost and found box!" She placed her hands on the curves of her hips and stomped her foot and glared at him. Nathan continued to observe her, obviously not backing down.

"Fine, you look like the type that likes a good show, why don't I change right here? I bet you would get off on that, slime ball!"

"Trust me, you're not that entertaining, Ms. James." He lied with his arms across his wide chest as he chuckled nervously. _Oh God, the images running through his head!_ She may be scantily dressed, but he was sure there was something left for his imagination underneath those clothes. Too bad she would never tell her that. "I have never been that desperate, and no matter how hot they could possibly look naked, I don't do virgins!"

The ladies eyes widened with shock for only a second before she denied his brutally honest assessment. "Rock stars aren't innocent, Nathan! We live to party! Hell, I would probably even do you, if you let me duct tape your mouth." She flirted brushing a finger along his lip.

He shook her off.

"Didn't you see the pictures of my little threesome with Jen and Jack? Don't be jealous of me because of your lack of experience"

He shook his head and stood. He gathered her disguise his large arms.

"Sorry, I'm not an expert at masturbation." He sneered sarcastically. "Give yourself a hand." He raised a brown and started laughing lowly. "Oops, I meant a round of applause."

Haley tried to lunge at him, but he caught her by the shoulders and twisted her around so she was facing the bathroom. "Now quit your rambling, Hales and take your sweet untouched ass in the restroom and change. You must stay away from your fans...God only knows how **YOU** got any!"

He whispered the last part, but she still heard him. Usually she didn't care what other people thought, but suddenly she felt defensive.

"One, stop calling me, Hales. Two, I work my but off when it comes to my profession and I deserve my accolades. I'm a good singer, no a great singer and I have five Grammy's to show it!" She boasted, but the tall and handsome man didn't seem impressed. He shoved the outfit into her now folded arms.

"sure, whatever. You're a regular Mariah Carey. Could you go put on the poncho now, Hales?" letting his hands linger on hers for a moment.

She took a step back, not understanding why she shivered every time they touched.

"My name is Haley, Hal-ey! You might have trouble keeping track of your whore's names, but I'm not on that list."

He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his hand down his face. "I get it, Ms. James. Now, please go change, **Hales.**

She smiled fully in spite of herself, no one called her that, but it sounded so good rolling off his tongue. She began to ponder what else he could do with that tongue? _Stop it, Haley!_ Of course, she refused to let him know this.

"Haaallll-eeeyyy! Hal-ey is my name." She pointed out like a parent talking to a three year old.

Suddenly, his large hands reached for her. He gently took hold of her arm and drew her closer to him, taking in the beautiful features of her face. He couldn't stop himself from gently stroking her ear lobe with the pad of his rough thumb.

"I'm calling you Hales and that's the end of it! Now do as you're told before we get ready to land." He slapped her ass and returned to his seat.

She obeyed his wishes without a single protest, walking in a fog to her destination. _Why did he have such an impact on me_? She pondered. His presence was starting to freak her out, but not in a bad way. It was more like a powerful, exhilarating and refreshing feeling. She blinked hard and blamed the butterflies in her stomach on jet lag. There was no way a guy like Nathan Scott did that to her. _Right?_

As she reached the door of the lavatory, she turned and pointed a finger at the male caught staring after her. Yet she didn't seem to notice. "Don't think we're going to become friends for a second, Nathan Scott. I'm just following orders until we get to the bungalow, so Marvin won't have a cow." She revealed.

He wasn't sure why he felt so disappointed.

"Then stay the hell out of my way!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, Hales. I don't want to be your friend." He shouted back and smirked as he took a seat and tried to figure out why such a vile little girl was running him ragged and why he was beginning to love every moment of it.

**Pamela**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the replies or just reading this fiction. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 2

_Stubborn Woman why do you make it so hard? _

_we could be lovers but instead we are scarred_

_I remember games we used to play_

_the sun shined on a rainy day_

_but I don't look up anymore _

_Come here and tell me that you've been bad _

_Cause I have been bad too_

_and we won't change our ways Stubborn Woman _

_Why do you make it so hard?_

_we could be lovers but instead we are scarred _Dan Goddard and The Volunteers

Haley strolled in the door, throwing the crotchet hat and poncho on the coat rack as she passed it. She shook her long strand of spun gold to rid them of any tangles as she took in her new surroundings.

Moments later, Nathan gathered his bags from the trunk of the car while the driver was sat Haley's things on the curb before driving away. He tugged his items through the door; still clueless to how the hell he had gotten himself into this mess. He left the baggage in the foyer before going in search of a bedroom. He wanted to make sure it was as far away as possible from Ms. Smarty Pants. He continued down the corridor to the open end where a huge and beautifully designed den lay.

Nathan instantly fell in love with the room. The three large, floor to ceiling windows that gave a perfect view of the Pacific Ocean and let the salt air waif through the room as thin oatmeal colored sheers blew against the clay colored walls. He laid back on the plush loveseat and took off his shoes. He placed his bare feet on the cool tile of the ceramic floor and sighed. _This was the life_! Lounging further down on the welcoming furniture, he enjoyed the serenity, but it wouldn't last long.

Haley sashayed in, nearly tripping in her four inch heels before catching herself and trying to play it off. _Who said all celebrities were graceful? _Nathan didn't even pretend not to laugh, sniggering. She narrowed her eyes at him, before taking a seat on the sage colored sofa, tossing the offending shoes to the tile and stretching out her striking legs so that the dress she wore barely covered her thighs.

"You don't have time to laugh or ogle me, you pervert. Take my bags to my room. It's upstairs, first hall on the left, last room. My keyboard can stay down here, but my guitar goes up there too, and don't you dare drop it or take it out of the case!" She ordered shaking a finger at him.

If it were plausible, Nathan made himself even more comfortable, crossing his long legs at the ankles and placing an arm behind his neck. _So, she saw me checking her out? Damn!_

"I'm not your slave, Hales. I'm your bodyguard." Nathan said casually without a sexy wink. "Do it yourself."

_Did he just say no? _Haley hadn't expected that. _Do it myself! _Now she was pissed. Who the hell did this guy think he was? _She was the boss around here_!

She got up and stalked over to her companion, catching her foot on the coffee table and tumbled on to him with an Oof!. Their eyes met and she blushed purple as a grape, while he seemed unscathed and amused by her yet again, giving her a smirk. She scowled and he could see the veins practically popping from her neck. _What the hell? Now he had butterflies! _

She pushed herself up and off him, almost falling to the floor, but recovering quickly and standing there tapping her foot. "I pay your salary, so you do as I say! Now go get my bags!" She instructed.

He sat up, but she was still only a few inches taller than him seated. His face slowly inched closer to hers and her heart started to dance. She was sure he was about to kiss her and for some reason she couldn't make herself back away. Instead, he reached on of his long arms past her slender frame and reached over to the coffee table for a handful of nuts from the crystal serving dish.

"Actually, I'm not getting paid for this torture. I owed Marvin a favor so now I'm stuck BABY SITTING. Now I'm debating on whether what he did was compensation enough for having to deal with a condescending, snotty little diva, who should remain nameless." He coughed Hales before chewing on the cashews in his hand and moving back in front of her again.

"You're too tiny to try and bully me around, Shorty and being your bitch was not in the agreement."

She just kept staring at him in disbelief until he nodded toward the outside view.

"I'd make a move. It's starting to cloud over." He observed, lying back again. "You wouldn't want to get that pricey keyboard wet, wouldya, Hales?"

She cut her eyes at him and he waggled his brows. She stomped off in a huff. She hated Nathan Scott.

"Fine! I don't need your help anyway. I **can** and **will** do it myself!" She swayed down the hall.

Nathan quickly flipped onto his stomach and peered over the end of the couch that was in direct view of the door.

"I can't wait to see this!" he chuckled heartily, doubting Haley James had ever carried her own bags in her life.

Haley left the door open and brought the bagged keyboard in with not too much effort, setting it in the foyer. She smiled proudly. _This was going to be a piece of cake. _

She went back outside to lift one of the Louis Vuitton suitcases. It was so heavy; she stumbled back against it without lifting it from the ground. The next thing she knew, she was face down, ass up in the air.

Nathan had to give it to her; she was certainly entertaining as he continued to eye her with fascination. She may be a major pain in the ass, but she was nice eye candy and good for a laugh.

She got to her feet and brushed herself off determined to get her things inside before the darkening clouds poured precipitation down on her. Next, she tried to get behind one of the bags and pushed it through the doorway. Her bare feet slipped from und her on the slick marble steps, sprawling her legs around the luggage like newborn Bambi trying to stand. The rains took that opportunity to soak her.

"No! No. No. No." Haley whined and struggled to get back up. She was sick of playing around.

Noticing her silk dress was now see through, she decided she would put on the charm. After all Nathan was a man and she knew he was already attracted to her. All she had to do was bat her eyes, lick her lips and show a little cleavage and Nathan would come get this crap.

She was about to head in the home back inside when she saw him practically rolling off the couch with laughter. _Shit! _Her stubborn pride would not let her ask him for help now.

Haley gave the item another push, but nothing budged. She pouted and groaned, sitting down on the big trunk, while the clouds continued to drench her with the heavy downpour. Now, she could hear Nathan howling at her misfortune. She stood and gave the lodged trunk a forceful shove, only to release it from the top of steps. It went sailing down toward the driveway with the petite woman atop, riding against her will. She was wet, battered and fed up. She got up and kicked the accessory before remembering she was without shoes.

"Owwwww!' She yelped and bounced around, rubbing her big toe.

Nathan had made his way to the door, holding his tummy that was aching from laughing at her performance.

"You should have been a comedienne instead of a singer, Hales." He teased as she called the trunk every ungodly name in the book.

The strong male decided to put her out of her misery. The rain ended and the sun filled the sky once again just as he strutted down to gather the baggage. He hit a button beside the handle of each piece causing the handles to expand out and wheels to pop out of the bottoms.

Haley stopped in mid rant and watched in disbelief. _I'm not some ditzy blonde. How could I have not known there were wheels?_ She mentally cried with rage as she stamped her feet and glanced up at a smirking bodyguard. He taunted her, rolling the trunk around her and up the steps before stopping at in the doorway.

"What's the hold up, Hales? Get the rest. Chop! Chop!" snapping his fingers.

She slumped down onto the bottom step, resting her elbow on her thigh and her chin in palm, just as the rain ripped through the sky again. She raised her head and looked back to see Nathan chuckling as he carried her trunk up the stairs to her room.

Nathan and Haley spent their time settling in separately by first taking a nap. Later, the dark haired man strolled down the houses left wing and into the world class gym when he heard Haley counting off reps. He quietly crept back up the steps. He would have to do his workout later. The only way he would survive his time with the little ball of fire in there was to avoid, avoid, avoid! But he bet her boobs looked phenomenal in a sports bra.

Around six o'clock, Nathan checked his reflection in the hall mirror. Please with his appearance, he made a beeline for the front door when he remembered leaving his mints on the nightstand in his room upstairs. He bounced up the stairs only to stop half way.

Haley pranced down the stairs, shutting off her phone and putting it in her purse when she noticed her housemate standing there gawking at her. He certainly didn't look like the jock that had laughed at her this morning. His hair was actually combed and lightly spiked and he had shaved. _God, he smelled heavenly! _He wore a nice fitting pair of dark blue jeans and a red polo with a familiar emblem on it.

Finally, he realized he was eying her. Sure, her appearance was much more subtle than that of the morning.. Now her make up only consisted of some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, and her hair had a natural wave as it fell in layers around her lovely face and down her back. She wore a strapless, yet tasteful black dress that hugged her body halfway down her thigh. He could have sworn his tongue rolled across the floor as he admired her magnificent legs and pretty feet in her sexy black high heels. He fought off the constriction in his pants and increasing heart palpitations he felt looking at her. Then she spoke.

"You're a fireman?"

"You recognized the Fraternal Order of Firemen symbol? Of course Blonde bimbos are great at starting fires." He retorted.

"Maybe I use to date a **hot** fireman." She rolled her eyes and shot him the finger. She knew she was brainy, no need to argue the point.

"Dating an actor from Rescue Me doesn't count." He sassed. "Anyway, there's a convention downtown. I'm going to meet some of my crew maybe I'll even find a woman I actually like conversing with, among other things."

He gave her the nod and she snorted, to cover how disturbed she was by his sexual innuendos.

"Like you could get a woman to talk to you without paying first, much less anything else." She insulted. "People really trust you to save their lives and put out fires? Scary thought, loser." She said shivered dramatically, always giving as good as she got.

Nathan took two steps at a time until he hovering over her and whispering.

"Forest fires have nothing on you, Hales."

He wasn't sure why he seemed to migrate close to her, but knew he made her nervous as she wrung her fingers together. For a second, he was lost in her. The beautiful smell of vanilla filled his nostrils. He watched as she closed her eyes and her large eye lashes lay flush against her face. He hadn't realized just how striking her beauty was. How could he? Her self centered and hateful attitude overshadowed her appearance like a black cloud.

"Did you know a body can be chopped up and burned on a basic barbecue grill until it turns to ashes? Then someone….for instance me, can sprinkle said ashes out in that gorgeous water out there….never to be found. Interesting fact huh, Hales?"

"Oh my God, you're a complete psycho! You stay away from me! I hate you!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled, pleased with her reaction.

"Oh, you're into me!" His words lingered in her ears as his warm breath was felt on her ear lobe. "I know I'm not, Hales."

She shoved her way by him, not as annoyed as she let on, the delicious smell of his aftershave still giving her goose bumps.

"Whatever, Nathan I'm outta here. Don't wait up."

He trotted down the staircase behind her, grabbing her wrist before she could open the door for the waiting car.

"Wait a minute! You're not going anywhere! You're laying low, remember?" He moved around to look at her and she pulled away from him.

"So you get to go out and I'm cooped up in here like a rat in a trap? Think again, Loser!"

Nathan looked over at the clock. He really didn't have time for this. He just wanted to snap her pretty little neck and be on his way.

"You don't have a choice. Marvin put me in charge of your safety. I have somewhere important to be and you're going to be a good little rock star and stay here and behave yourself. Do I make myself clear?"

She ignored him, opening the door. He reached over her, slamming it back. She faced him.

"Look, Christina, and Kelly are here for some big festival. They're having a party at the Hilton. I'm going to be there."

"I don't care if the pope and the Dalai Lama are break dancing at a Luau. You can't make it. Now go watch MTV or something." He looked at his watched. "Please don't give me a hard time, Hales. I really need to go."

She gave him a stunning smile with a nod before turning back down the hall.

"You win. I'll play along." She said sweetly. "Have a good time with **your** friends and get laid. Lord knows it's probably few and far between."

He just stood there. This is what he had been waiting for, some co-operation. But something wasn't right. She would not give up that easily. She had to be up to something. He followed her into the living room, stopping in the door.

"By the way, there's a twenty foot tree line around this compound and there will be attack dogs on the lawn once the gates shut behind me,. Plus the two armed officers at the entrance have instruction not to let anyone else besides me in or out of here tonight... Later, Baby."

Haley knew he wasn't bluffing. She was under house arrest.

He backed out of the room, only to feel the breeze as a golden streak blew past him. Haley was blocking the door.

"If I'm stuck here, so are you!" She commanded.

_Now this was Haley_! He tapped her nose with his finger and let his own playful blue eyes meet flaming coffee ones.

"Au contraire, Shorty, I'm not a celebrity and I won't be hanging out at place where my picture will be plastered all over the paper the next day. I can go and come as I please."

He was intrigued by her as she chewed on her bottom lip, scrambling for a victory. He easily lifted her by the waist and off to his side, before opening the door.

"Then, I'll just go with you." Frantically, she blurted out.

"No, you're not!" He shook his handsome face rapidly.

She was back in his path as he pushed her aside to get out the door, closing it behind them. _She couldn't believe she was stooping to this_. She threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him the doe eyes.

"Pretty please, Nathan. Pluheeeeeezzee! I'll be good." She pouted and batted her big brown eyes.

He tried to ward her off, but she was like a tick.

"Nope, I don't even like you!" He said honestly not realizing his words actually stung her a little.

"Sure you do. I'm cute and loveable." She flirted.

"About as cute as an angry grizzle bear!" He chortled dryly. "You're not going."

She nuzzled her nose against his chiseled chest..

"Please! I won't be any trouble. Just don't leave me here...I've spent most of my life stuck in some stupid hotel room or private cottage. "

Her sadness was felt since her words were truer than she meant to disclose. Again, Nathan tried to peel her off, but those toned arms of her were locked around him. He would deny it, but he was certainly enjoying it. She let her eyelids flicker and continued to grovel.

"You wouldn't even like it there. It's going to be a bunch of regular people, not your kind."

She let go and smoothed her dress.

"Are you calling me a snob, Nathan Scott? ...Cause I'm not like that! I'm not!" She defended, extremely bothered by his accusations.

Haley grew up in a low income household with her parents barely scraping by. She had gone to sleep hungry on more than one occasion. The only reason she started singing at thirteen was to help her oversized family when her dad was laid off from the power plant and her mother's teaching job just couldn't cover their debts. She won a national talent contest six month later. Her parents hire her a manager/chaperone and she has been making hits and touring ever since.

"This isn't like watching television with the maid because you don't want to alone."

She clutched his wrist, nearly in tears. He swallowed hard, not expecting to upset her.

"You don't anything about me, you son-of-a-bitch! I remember my roots. I would never forget...never!" She stated barely above a whisper.

Silence surrounded them and Nathan felt like a total heel, but he knew he was going to regret this.

"Alright, alright, you can go, but you have to keep that trap of yours shut and no sneaking off!"

Her eyes floated up to connect with his wary ones. A warm feeling covered her as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you, Nathan. This is going to be so much fun! You'll see!" was her enthusiastic cry as she clapped her hands like a toddler before taking his hand and leading him the waiting limousine.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." He sighed as he let her drag him away.

**Pamela**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reading and replying to this fiction. I wasn't sure if I should continue posting on this board, but I will Kaitlan and iluv23. I was pleasantly surprised at the interest. It's gets a little tricky here. Please let me know what you think.

_I get up in the evening  
And I ain't got nothing to say  
I come home in the morning  
I go to bed feeling the same way  
I ain't nothing but tired  
Man, I'm just tired and bored with myself  
Hey there baby I could use just a little help_~ Springsteen

CHAPTER 3

The limo pulled up to a large Bahamas styled home near a private beach on the outskirts of Oahu. Haley could hear the pulse of the music sifting through the air.

Nathan surveyed her as she began to get bubbly and rolled his eyes. She had sat quietly during the ride there and for him; a silent Haley James was a rare and wonderful thing.

The driver got out, heading for their door. But Nathan let himself out before assisting Haley. She let small hand slip comfortably into his as he shut the door behind them. She bounced up the walkway. her brown eyes were sparkling with anticipation. Her actions continued to be confused by her behavior. He hadn't expected her to be interested let alone excited about an average party with run-of -the-mill people. But looking at her now, he was questioning everything he assumed about this girl. She was already humming a hip hop tune playing when he stopped at the entrance and faced her.

"Hold up, little one."

He warned as she bounced with childlike exuberance. _God, she had to stop!_ He tried to refocus, but Haley's full breasts were jiggling and her beautiful gold locks swayed in the humid breeze, making him weak in the knees. He hated being attracted to her. He knew little rich girls only ended up breaking your heart. He knew all too well.

"Why are we stopping?" She groaned.

"These are my friends and I will not let you treat them the way you treated me today. So I need you to promise **you're** not going to cause any trouble."

Haley narrowed her eyes for a moment, thinking. She had planned on using this opportunity to pay Nathan back for letting get soaked and not telling her the luggage had wheels, but she also knew he would take her home as soon a one smart remark rolled off her tongue.

She loved going to parties that didn't include celebrities, where people were honest, real and sincere. It reminded her of the block parties in her old neighborhood when she was just a kid where her mom sold slices of her famous homemade apple pie. She missed family and friends gathering. She didn't get the chance to have normal interaction like that much anymore. She wasn't going to waste it.

She chose a softer approach to Nathan. Lord knows, sarcastic brat wasn't getting her anywhere. She had never known a man that seems to completely loathe her like Nathan did. He seems like a blunt but honest man. _Was she really the awful person he seemed to think she was? Had she turned into one of those snotty divas who thought themselves superior to everyone else? Why did his opinion have such an impact on her?_ She had to prove him wrong, but she didn't know why.

She fingered the three buttons on his Polo and flashed him a perfect smile. "Don't be such a tyrant, Nathan. I'll be as sweet a sugar." was her vow.

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to give the guys the heads up and let them know I brought a guess. I don't think you need to be sprung on anybody. Wait right here!"

She placed on hand on her hip and saluted him with the other. "Aye aye, Captain!" She giggled before checking out her handsome companion's butt when he glowered at her before going through the open walkway to the back of the airy home.

Nathan's co-workers were in the backyard with their friends and family scattered around. Once his presence was known, the firefighters stopped and saluted him.

"Captain, Scott." Oyster Tim Smith announced trying not to slur his words and remain still after his fifth shot of tequila.

Haley peeked around the side of the home, watching the display. So Nathan was a fire chief, which was hot, even for a jackass.

Quickly Nathan fanned off their salutes, scratching his head and trying not to blush. He had only gotten his promotion six months ago. He had yet to fully adjust to being called Captain.

"At ease, guys." We're on vacation. It's party time! "

Cheers came from everywhere, along with a bottle of beer and a Blue Hawaiian for him. He looked proudly at his crew and then to the entrance. Half of Haley's body was leaning out from the far side of the house as she waved perkily. He nodded for her to back up before raising his hand to his men and women.

"By the way, I brought someone." He stated reluctantly and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

The party went mute. Captain Scott never brought anyone with him. Hell, it was questionable if he knew any women outside of the job.

"Look, remember me telling you guys. I wasn't able to stay here with the rest for the convention because I was also babysitting for the next couple of weeks? "

Several heads nodded a yes.

"Well turns out she's a bit of a handful. I couldn't trust her to stay at the house alone, so I brought her with me." He explained seriously. "If she gives you any trouble, let me know and I'll take her home."

There were many negative comments, groans and sighs made. Great, they were going to be stuck with a bratty little kid for the next couple of hours. _What a way to kill a buzz!_ He however some of the group was disappointed for an entirely different reason. They had assumed Nathan had finally brought a date. He had fallen for a woman. They wanted that type of happiness for him because he seemed so distant and lonely sometimes.

Before he could get the words out, Haley was down the back porch steps and across the lush grass to where he stood.

"This is Haley." was his flat introduction when she posed confidently and seductively by him to face the on onlookers.

The only sound heard was The Girls Gone Wild playing in the background as one of the most beautiful and famous singers in the whole world wrapped her arms around Captain Scott's bicep like they were the perfect pair.

Haley had adjusted to being a star early in her career and remained humble and down to earth to most, with the exception of people working for her. She had been burned by so many companions, bodyguards and aids, many only wanting to be her friend so they could travel in her circle of glitz and glamour or to compete with her for famous or wealthy men. They didn't give a damn about her, made jokes behind her back or tried to use her to gain their own success. This was the reason for the thick shield of nastiness and defensiveness she had unleashed on Nathan earlier. However, this party would let her drop her walls.

She knew just how to work this situation, get the female vote first.

She saw two chummy guards' women swaying together to the music in the background and sashayed over to them.

"What's a girl have to do to get some food around here? I think your chief has been trying to starve me into submission." she teased making sure to bat her big tiger eyes Nathan's way.

He let out a low groan and tightened his jaw as the threesome shuffled off to the buffet table on the other side of the lawn, chatting and giggling. This was just what he needed; she was already creating an alliance with his crew members. Incident Manager, Glenda Ferrel and Probie Erica Marsh were smart, beautiful and tough women, but the tiny celebrity had already turned them into silly, gossiping girlie girls in ten seconds flat.

After the guys and a few girl team members stopped enjoying the view, they turned back to their Officer In Charge. His close friend and third in command, Damien West was the first to speak.

"Haley James! You're babysitting her? "The" Haley James! Dude, you get to tuck that in and kiss it good night? "He exclaimed completely star struck. "You lucky son of a bitch! I would pay to bit off her toenails. "

Agreements came from most, but Nathan frowned in disgust.

"That woman's horns hold up her damn halo. Don't let her fool ya. You have no idea. I would rather watch a pack of hyenas."

Skills patted him on the shoulder and turned them in the direction of the ladies where Haley, who was nibbling on a long celery stalk when she felt Nathan staring.

"Dawg, are you jokin, she's the trifecta; beautiful, the voice of angel and has her own big $$ bank account." Skills pointed out.

"And the tongue of a Komodo dragon." Their leader added, even more disturbed because the way she was chewing on that celery stick was arousing him. Oh, no. He would never let a woman like that get to him.

Tim didn't buy the Captain's disinterest. Especially the way Nathan couldn't seem to keep his focus from that direction.

While Nathan wasn't looking, he nudged a few of his co workers and returned to his and the taller man's conversation.

"So, you don't mind if I holla at my future baby's mama?"

He baited and eyed Ms. James hungrily, but Nathan was unmoved.

"Go for it, dude. If it means I don't have to be stuck with her, all of you can take turns, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He walked away, taking a seat on one of the benches around the perimeter of the grounds. He looked out to the light blue waters as the waves crashed against the heavy rocks of the beach below.

The guys were still trying to assess the situation. The chief was never this quiet and withdrawn. Yes he never seems to find the right woman and a third wheel by his own volition more often than not, but he was usually full of energy and mischief, any other time, he would be cracking jokes, or sizing up the ladies as the passed by, easily gaining their attention with his good looks and sexy charm.

"Dude, he wants her. " Tim surveyed. "Captain's gooooot a girrrlllfrieeend!" He sing-songed , but the others just weren't sure about the revelation.

Across the lawn, Haley had just explained the hair plugs, collage injected lips and Botox induced face weren't the only "fake" parts a male celebrity they all hated had.

Eww! Glenda and Erica screamed in unison before cracking up with their new best friend.

"Girl, we thought you would be such a bitch!" was Erica's honest remark with Glenda shaking her head in agreement before adding. "But you're cool as hell. I'm glad the Captain found somebody like you." The full sized beauty admitted sincerely, her partner smiling along with her.

Haley's big brown eyes widened at the implication.

"I swear! It's about time. That fine man needs a woman in his bed. "Erica smirked longingly."Too bad you beat me too him." was her half dazed and drunken reply before tapping margarita glasses with the other two woman.

"As if your skinny but ever had a chance, He would do me first." Glenda teased her good friend while dancing in a small circle, shaking her curvaceous hips to the beat. The all gulped down the liquid and Haley couldn't stop laughing.

"You can give him a try if you want. I'll pimp him out to you. What's the saying, Save a horse, ride a….. "She lost her train of thought and pressed her finger to her lips, her eyes have glazed from drinking. She waved the girls close and started to whisper loudly.

"The only reason I came is because he was going to leave me locked up in that empty plantation house all by myself. I would have missed all the fun!" She pouted and staggered, raising her glass and tilting her head back before bringing to her mouth to drain it of it's contents and wiping her mouth with arm.

"Nathan treats me like a prisoner, and he's the warden. He's so uptight and strict." She concluded, shaking her finger his way. Her slightly intoxicated buddies eyed each other. Were they talking about the same person? Captain Scott cut loose on several occasions they could recall. He was laid back, flirty, spontaneous and all around a fine, fine, fine male specimen.

"Captain Scott? Nate's a sweetheart? I bet he's the ultimate between the sheet party rolled up in a very handsome package." Glenda just couldn't believe Haley assessment.

But the sexy singer was no longer listening, feeling the rhythm of the music and winding her hips as she sang along in a soulful voice. She immediately gained attention from the crowd as she continued to belt out the song. Several of the party goers began dancing as she continued to belt out the catchy pop song while

Nathan remained stoic. She felt a tap on the shoulder. Tim was requesting a dance that she accepted, but her time was spent looking over the shoulder of the fireman. Her eyes were locked on Nathan.

Ms James heart sank, wondering why he hadn't even checked to see if she were having a good time. Inwardly, she berated herself for caring. _Nathan never made any inclination he gave a damn about your feeling or you before, you should expect this treatment. Why does he get to you? Why?_

Nathan felt the warm ocean breeze hit his chiseled face and the smell of barbecue dishes glided through the salty air. His stomach rumbled and he wanted so badly to chow down, but Hales was over there. Things had been worst than he imagined they would turn out when he agreed to take her. His friends loved her and she had gained everyone's attention and affection, by acting pleasant and sweet. Glenda an Erica, his closest girl buddies had flocked to her like groupies, and they never liked anyone new until now.

He could hear everyone clapping or cheering when she began harmonizing to the classic Bruce Springsteen selection currently playing. Dancing in the dark was one of Nathan's favorite songs, having heard it a million times growing up with a troubled father that was a hopeless romantic, but had terrible taste in women..

_"Damn! Why does she have to sound so good? "_Nathan grouched.

Marvin had given him the rundown on her career when he accepted the job, but hadn't really listened. He had been sure she was just some studio pop diva that looked hot and could barely carry a tune. But hearing her now, the girl had some serious pipes! Her magnetic voice made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck and just a peek at her sultry moves gave him a well defined bulge in his jeans. He hated not having control of his senses. He knew Haley's type and refused to be sucked by her. She had already shown him how mean ... arrogant ... rude... funny...adorable... sexy..._WAIT! What was he saying?_

"Wants some chow, man?"

Nathan was relieved his deputy chief's voice had shaken him from his visions or Haley calling him to her. Again, he blamed his lack of a sex life and vowed to find a steady bed buddy very soon. He rotated and took the plate, drawn through the mast of people to Haley. Another upbeat track was now playing and she teaching Erica, Glenda and a few others some sensual dance moves she had used in her latest video. The men watched in amazement, some literally drooling. The blue eyed man turned back around and started gobbling down the food on his plate. Skills tore at the meat of his jerk chicken wing and chewed it up before elbowing his best friend.

"You want to hit that, don'tcha? " he nodded his head in the direction of the dirty dancing Haley.

"No I don't! " Nathan denied. Skills persisted." Then why are you avoiding her? You're scared to get close because you're into her."

The chief opened twisted the cap off the beer that came with his food before continuing the annoying conversation.

"More like I'm bothered by her. She is a pain in the ass, neck, spine ... need I go on?"

His best friend waved him off with another wing dangling from his hand. "Whatever! I don't know what she did to piss you off, but let's be real. The girl is awesome, Nate. I like her." He smiled approvingly.

"So what do you want, a medal?!' Nathan snapped a response dripping with sarcasm. "You're not stuck in a house with her, so you don't know $h*t." He didn't know why he was getting so angry or defensive. He knew Skills was just ribbing him.

Skills gave the little lady another once over while Nathan kept eating. "I could think of a PLENTY of ways to pass the time with besides hating her. C'Mon, Nate. You've got to trust another woman sooner or later. This ain't you and she ain't that bitch that screwed you up!" He bluntly surmised.

Nathan didn't comment, never wanting to be reminded of the heartbreak he had gone through!

Another slow song began and everyone began coupling up. Haley turned down offers for a dance by several guys. Her focus turned towards Nathan and Skills.

"She's coming over here." The bald headed man whispered as his buddy sat up and wiped barbecue sauce from his own chin.

Surprisingly, Nathan felt her slender arms snake around his neck as her pert breast rested against his back and her silky hair brushed across his face. She placed her soft cheek against his ear and the smell of vanilla lingered through his nostrils again.

"Hey boss man, come dance with me." The plastered songstress asked sweetly.

Nathan had to admit, she was very cute drunk, but that's as far as his niceties went in reference to her.

He tried to push her aside and frowned when she didn't budge. "Put some ice on it, Hales and go away!"

She place her soft and pouting lips against his ear, involuntarily his eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation. He prayed Skills didn't see that $h*t.

"Pluhezzzzzzze, Nathan? ... You're not having any fun." leaning over him and giving him the eyes.

He staggered to an upright position, so she was forced to detach from his back and waited for him to address her.

"Actually, I have a great time. Not that it's any of your business, Hales." was his salty bark. "Now back the hell off."

His words stung the maiden like a kick to the stomach. Chewing on her lip and fighting back tears, she looked down at her feet.

Skills was stunned at his friends harsh words and even more so at how they seemed to affect Haley James. He was sure she was going to burst into tears at any moment and he just couldn't let that happen.

"I'll dance with you.'' Quickly he made her an offer.

She sighed and forced a smile. "Thanks Skills but I don't really feel like it anymore. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go see if they need help inside..." With that, she darted through the yard and in the back door of the house.

Nathan returned eating his ribs as Skills penetrating stare beamed down on him like the morning sun. Finally, he dropped his rib and looked over at his second in command; his mouth was still shiny from the grease and sauce.

"What?"

"Nate! Man, that was some low class $h*t you just did. She asked you to dance, not for f**king bone marrow!"

"Maybe so, but after dancing with her I would probably need blood, vampire wench!"

"YOU have issues...Nathan Scott, "Mr. Every Girls Dream" just made one of the loveliest broads in the world cry! $$!"

"First of all, she wasn't crying." He correct, although not sure her glassy eyes hadn't started to leak by now. "She only asked me to dance to get on my nerves. I bet she's in there right now flirting with one of the guys, dancing with him."

"Damn, dawg. You're jaded as hell now. She really wanted you to have as much fun as she was. Couldn't you see that?"

Talking about Haley was making him lose his appetite. He tossed his tray and its contents in the trash can.

"If she wanted me to have fun, she would have stayed at the plantation house. The sadness and teary eyes were just for show. I think she would be a better actress than a singer." He stressed.

His shorter friend slapped him on the back of the head. "I was watching her and she was trying to play it off that nasty stuff you said to her. Bevin might not be the brightest girl in the world, but she taught me to spot when a women's upset. It's in the eyes and hers were heartbroken.

Nathan threw up his hands in defeat and headed toward the house the fire station had rented for the convention. So his annoying best friend would get off his damn back.

"Stop the f**king lecture! I'll go talk to her." He paused as he opened the screen door to enter the home. "You act like she been your best friend since elementary, not me!'

In the oversized hall bathroom with red and yellow tulip wallpaper, Haley gave her face one final splash, after squirting each eye with another shot of Visine. She wiped her nose and put the used tissue in the trash receptacle beside the sink before going for the door. She opened it, only to find Nathan on the other side.

She tried to dip and go underneath the arm he had rested along the door frame, but he leaned his firm and thick body to the left, blocking her.

"Excuse me." She hiccupped and teetered in her alcoholic state.

"Hold up a minute." He keeps her way blocked.

She was pissed now and he was ruining her buzz. She folded her arms around her chest, defensively and concentrated on the pattern of the tile on the floor, not able to look at him.

"You told me to get lost. I did!" She answered frankly. "So what now, you calling the car to come take me home because God and everybody out there knows you don't want me here."

He swallowed hard, suddenly riddled with guilt at his actions. After all, she had done nothing wrong since they arrived and he was known for give anyone a fair shot. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I've been a dick. I shouldn't have treated you that way."

"True! I didn't cause any trouble or anything." She agreed with a goofy intoxicated snarl, and then she burst out in tears. "Why do you hate me so much, Nathan?" She wondered barely above a whisper.

All he could do was shrug. "It's not you. Its women like you. You can't be trusted. You're poison, Haley!"

Instantly he felt a jolt of the pain he had dished to her. She shoved her way past him with a deadly look.

"You know what? You're judgmental snob, Nathan! You don't even know me, so f**k you! I hate you too!"

Her bodyguard was only calling it like he saw it, but seeing her so upset was hurting him for some reason. Why had his life grown so complicated after meeting her only hours prior? He took a swig of his beer and headed to one of the bedrooms to call a cab. If he returned to the party he would only be bombarded by question, suggestion and intrusions into his life. Haley James had done enough of that all by her lonesome.

Haley's limo arrived in record time, having been stationed at nearby parking lot chatting with a couple of taxi drivers. The chauffeur gingerly got out of the car and walked around to the back passenger's and let Haley in while praising her singing.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy my work." She blushed and sat back. The driver returned to his seat and drove off, glancing back to the rearview mirror.

"Where to Ms. James?" He asked.

The evil glint was back in Haley's eye, being a nice girl had gotten her nowhere. She took a one hundred dollar bill from her purse and waved it.

"Get me to the Hilton in fifteen minutes and there are two more of these in it for you!"

**Nathan's POV**

I pulled the cool sheet up higher on my waist. My head felt so heavy and there was this loud ringing in my ear. With the events that had transpired in the last few hours, no wonder my brain throbbing.

I lay on the far right side of the king-sized bed and tried to stay in the deep sleep I had been enjoying. Unfortunately, my body refused to co-operate.

I yawned and the inside of my mouth felt like I was sucking on old tennis shoes, while my lips ached from being so dry. An incessant buzzing filled my ear drum and pounded against my cranium like it was under attack. My left hand covered my lobe and I stretched my right arm up and underneath the fluffy pillow. There, I discovered a cordless phone, vibrating with noise.

Brrrnnggg! Brrrnnggg!Brrrnnggg!Brrrnnggg! It chimed.

I tugged it into the direction of my ear and mouth, letting out a groan.

"How the hell did that get there? Would the damn thing shut off, already?" I pondered before falling back to sleep for a few minutes. I was having a great dream.

My member pounded as it stood erect. My yearning for this woman so great, I was dripping. Painstakingly, my fingers dance up her inner thigh. Her flesh warm and her core hot when I reached it. Two digits roamed her.

Yet again, the clamor coming from the telephone disturbed me. _Damn!_ I tried and tried, but couldn't return to my fantasy.

Slowly, I squinted into the mid morning light. I registered the time from the digital clock on the nightstand I was facing. Raising the blaring receiver to my ear, I responded in a thick, low and scratchy voice.

"Yeah? What..."

Marvin quickly erupted.

"It's about time! God, I've been calling for over an hour! What took you so long to answer? Never mind, I don't want to know!"

I grimaced at his angered tone. It was running havoc on my pounding skull. What was he so worked up about? _Damn, he can be such a drama king!_ I bet he is just calling us to remind of something stupid, like a meeting Haley and his has or what she eats for breakfast.

"Relax, Mouth. I kept my end of the deal and baby sat the little diva just like you told me. She's safe and sound... Now let me get a few more winks in before she wakes up."

Mouth pushed his hands into his hair, gripping tightly and rose from his mahogany desk, leaving his brunch and newspapers scattered all over the place.

"She wore you out? Ugh, Nathan! You were supposes to be able to handle her, not fall for her crap!" He stormed, his temper rising by the second.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HER OUT OF THE MEDIA... INSTEAD, YOU ADD FUEL TO THE FIRE! TELL ME THE PICTURES ON THE FRONT OF THE ENQUIRER, PEOPLE AND THESE TEN NEWSPAPERS IN FRONT OF ME ARE FAKE AND THE STORY IS A LIE! SAY IT! "He screamed into the telephone forcing me to have flashbacks of the previous evening.

Before saying a few expletives under my breath my eyes flew open as the memories came into play. I looked at the scattered clothing over the floor, two empty liquor bottles on the dresser, Luther Vandross playing softly on the stereo in a loop and two small empty packages on the nightstand. _He had to be talking about something else. There was no way he could know what we did. I convinced myself._

Casually, I commented to my dear friend. "Get a grip, dude. There were no three way kisses, no catfights or hot tub hanky panky this time, just a little drinking, a lot dancing and a tad bit of romancing before calling it a night." I teased.

"STOP LYING TO ME, NATHAN! I KNOW THE TRUTH! HELL, THE WHOLE WORLD IS READING ABOUT IT OR WATCHING CLIPS OF YOUR LITTLE ESCAPADE AS WE SPEAK!"

Shit! What are we going to do now? The plan is totally blown! I panicked inwardly, but continued to pretend to be in control with Mouth.

"I can explain. I swear. Ha ha! Man, you're going laugh...You see..."

"Did Haley put you up to this to get back at me for sticking you two together? Well, it's only going to make things worse. This is not a game, Nathan! This is her life!"

Suddenly, I felt extremely protective of the sexy female I usually hated. It was nothing like Mouth was portraying. True enough, we may have gone a little overboard, but the reason was endearing and normal.

I saw a totally different side of Haley when she asked me to conspire with her on this. To hear her speak of what would be such a minor tryst in another woman or man's life completely changed my perception of the femme fatale. She became real, vulnerable, simple and breathtaking.

"Don't come down on her about this! The press wasn't supposed to find out! She's going to be heart broken enough! I won't let you blast her for this! I'll take the fall." I insisted.

I could hear lots of background noise, and then Marvin spoke to woman. _Was he on a plane?_

"So will her record sales! Holy hell, no one is going believe this! They're going to think she did this on purpose... Can you at least tell me it's was mutual and for the right reasons?"

I grinned, reflecting on the situation. I was skeptical a first too, but in the grand scheme of things it was such a minor request. Who was I to deny her, especially after what she confessed to me?

"Absolutely." I confirmed, sure her manager assumed I was fibbing to defending his client.

Mr. McFadden sighed heavily as if some of the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He spoke rationally for the first time since our conversation started.

"Good! I'm leaving New York now. Don't answer the phone or the door!"

"Will do...and Mouth don't worry so much. It not that big of a deal, well get it straightened out in a few days."

"Let's hope, but don't be surprised if you don't like the outcome. How about waking up your little partner in crime and telling her you're busted? A cranky Haley is the last thing I want to see or hear from today."

"Remember what I said about not bitching her out too bad, pleas Mouth" I begged.

On the other end of the phone, I couldn't see her agent shook his head.

"I'll be there soon, bye."

I put the phone back on its mount and sat up in bed. If I smoked, this would be the perfect moment to light up I let the crisp white linen lay at my waist with my naked back pressed against the headboard. My knees bent so my left elbow rested on one them. My fingers made waves through my scalp, .massaging the tension away.

How the f**k am I going to tell, Hales? She was so excited. We had started an alliance. I didn't want things to go back to the bitter banter. I was still scared of what she could do to me, but I was relished our new found closeness. I was drawn to her.

My hand dropped to the top of my leg joint. Immediately, I became aware of her presences as her diminutive form stretched like a kitten across the other side of the bed. My eyes roses from her nicely kept feet, up her toned legs. Egyptian cotton sheets covered her middle from her thigh to the top of her fantastic breast. _Why was she so gorgeous, so feisty, and so enchanting?_ I didn't need her to be. It made things so hard. I had to shield myself. I couldn't get burned again. If I could only get my heart to listen to my head, I would be safe.

Instinctively, I reached over and brushed her silky gold tresses away from her cheek and behind her ear, a smile tugging at my tired face. I didn't think she would be here in bed with me. Not that I am not please. I'm sure I'm the envy of many a man, but don't let her know I said that. She already has too much power over me. We are barely friends and I'm sure she's going to break my heart. I suck in my breath when she lets out a cute yawn. She was so serene, perfect and endearing this way. Carefully, I bend to place a soft kiss on her forehead. I pulled back to drink in her lovely features for the hundredth time tonight. Surprisingly, her eyes open and she gazes up at me with sullen brown orbs. Her agony was already becoming mine.

"I just wanted five days, Nathan. That's all. "She sounded barely about a whisper...

**Pamela**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the warm replies and reading this fiction.

_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault_ _Alanis Morrisette_

**Chapter 4**

Silently we lay for a few minutes, both trying to collect our thoughts. Her satiny blonde tresses resting against my chest. I cautiously place my left hand on her slender arm and gently take my up and down it, hopefully giving her comfort . She presses the back of her head and shoulder further into my body, letting me know this is relaxing to her. My lips curve into a smile. Pleasing her has become very important to me. I know, she's going to break my heart, but what's a guy to do?

Slowly, she pulls away from me, her body at an angle. Her head is lowered so that veil of plush flaxen locks covering her head also shields her lovely face. I can't see, but I know she's chewing on her bottom lip as she plays with her hands. She inhaled sharply and lifted her head to let those vibrant whiskey brown orbs stare at me, part of her lip still caught between her white teeth. Her spirit exudes sadness. She speaks barely above a whisper as her eyes start to glaze over.

"I never meant for this to happen, Nathan. I swear. Everything I said last night I meant. Honestly. ... Now I've gotten you mixed up in the drama that is Haley James!" Was her sarcastic and sullen remark. She shook her head and threw her hands up in defeat. "I'm use to screwing up my life, but you didn't deserve this. You were only trying to help." returning to the nibbling of her full bottom lip.

Tears began to run down her cheek and off her chin and my heart broke for her. That's when I realized how vulnerable she truly was. This was no ploy to get me to forgive her, none of spoiled rich, celebrity antics to take advantage of an already outrageous situation. This was Hales, beautiful, considerate, sensitive and humble.

I placed the pad of my thumbs just below the bottom lash of both her eyes and washed her tears away, letting my hands rest on her damp cheeks.

"Don't cry, Hales. Please don't. It will blow over in no time and we'll go our separate ways, just like we planned. No harm done." I explained.

Again, she moved away. She slithering from underneath the covers and down the bed, resting on the edge. How I wished she had stayed in place instead of lounging with her back against the foot board of the sleigh bed. Her leg, bent at the knee so that her pretty painted toe nails sit in front of me. She tosses her head back, to get her hair out of her face and I can see her pert nipple through her clingy, low cut white cotton tank that stopped at her midriff and a pair of matching boy shorts with little orange stars all over them. I thought we were friends now, yet she continues to torture me. It's just in a different way now, a much more difficult way. Again she address me, running her fingers through her hair.

"You don't get it, Scott. The press isn't going to give us any peace. Once we tell them the truth, I'll be a laughing stock, poof career down the drain, and you... Your life will become an open book and a joke."

He shrugged, seemingly unscathed at her words.

"People that matter a lot more than the press have laughed at me, so what. As far as my life becoming an open book, their isn't much to tell in the first place. If they can dig up really juicy more power to them. I think you and Marvin are overreacting her, Haley." He stated calmly.

The worried woman jumped up from her spot and started pacing back and forth at the end of the bed.

"Nathan! We got married just so I can go to some exclusive newlyweds resort where my best friends vacationed for a few days of absolute privacy and I've heard others rave about. We aren't even a couple, can barely stand each other."

He got up and followed her.

"That makes it all the more endearing, Hales. It shows how human you are, how much you're just like any other woman. A woman who wants, peace, privacy and a little romance. It makes you real."

She stopped, listening intently before shying away from his conclusion. She could feel his body in close proximity, although they weren't touching and turned to face his warm cobalt eyes. Her dainty hand gripped his wrist and she brought it up to her soft mouth, kissing the top of his hand.

"I know you mean well, Scott, but it's never going to work. Not with all the scandals I've had lately. Everyone will swear it's just a publicity stunt ... Listen, I'm going to get you out of this some way some how. You've really been great and I don't deserve it. I was such a pain when we first met. Pay back is a bitch, huh?" She confessed and watched him swallow hard before responding.

"We both were harsh, but that's over now. There is a very simple way to clear this up that will keep your career in tact and won't make me the joke of the locker room."

Her brows burrowed together and she glared at him.

"What are you saying, Nathan?" She questioned right before the house intercom buzzed. The lightly dressed muscular man didn't go unnoticed as he strutted over and pressed a button to answer the call.

" Yes, Kai."

"Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Scott, but I think you should know, Mr. Mcfadden is on his way to the house." The gatekeeper updated

"Mahalo." He replied to thank the island native before rushing to his partner-in-crime's side.

"We don't have much time, so hear me out, Hales. This is what we're going to do."

In Haley James' Hawaiian hideaway, Mouth slouched on the over sized sofa of the airy living room. He finally cut off his cell phone and threw it on the coffee table. The damn thing had been ringing since 5am Eastern Standard Time.

Every reporter in the United States wanted the scoop on Haley James' surprise nuptials and to find out who was her mystery husband. They had been begging for the detail with no success.

The young professional's attention went to the flat screen above the fireplace's mantle. Again, a nationwide morning news program revealed the photos of Ms. James so-called "secret" for the tenth time.

Seeing Haley dwell into another fiasco did nothing but pissed the manger/publicist off. For the last couple of months he spent most of his time trying to get her out of scraps and compromising position, but this had to be at the icing on the cake. Of all people, he figured Nathan would be the last person she could con into one of her misadventures. Boy, had he read that wrong!

He scanned the clips of their previous nights with the same curiosity as he was sure millions of Haley's fan had during their breakfast. He had to admit, whomever was spying on them had been thorough.

The video footage told the story:

_Haley entering rockstar, Kelly Smith's penthouse party and soon joining Kelly and a few others as they drank and dance atop a large mahogany table in dinning room…_

_Mystery man enters party and demands Haley come down from the table. She gives him an indecent gesture, the continues to sway to the beat of the music…._

_The young man climbs up and throws a kicking and screaming Ms. James over his shoulder..._

_Handsome young man carries her down a dark hall where the bedroom are located. (noted by the reporter with emphasis)..._

_Several minutes later, they return and chat with Kelly and her fiancé before happily leaving the party together ..._

_Waiting in front of the hotel for their limo, they snuggle close, with his arm around her shoulder..._

_The drunk and staggering twosome wait patiently for their car, while a newly wedded couple finally climb out of the car, still making out hot and heavy..._

_On the outskirts of Oahu, the limousine makes a U-Turn..._

_Next stop is a 24-hour, Target Oahu..._

_Store surveillance pictures shows Haley buying a grass skirt with matching coconut bra, simple white sundress, condoms and peppermint Ice Breakers while her date quickly makes a purchased a cheap linen dress shirt, Khakis an a bouquet of tropic fire tulips before leaving the store without her._

_Outside, her sexy mate bargains with native vendors and makes a purchase for his lady love (according to the gushing reporter)..._

_The pair returns to their car and continues their journey..._

_Haley tries to conceal her identity with large straw hat as they dashed into an all night wedding chapel at Waikiki Beach on their next stop..._

_Twenty minutes later, the last shot was of Haley James removing the novelty hat and her unknown and brand new husband kissing her passionately before re-entering the vehicle..._

With the remote, Marvin cut the power to the television. He had seen enough and had wanted some answers. A half an hour had passed since his arrival at the plantation and the "newlyweds" still hadn't made an appearance. He was fed up! Getting up to go confront the two, he heard laughter and footsteps coming from down the hall.

The striking couple strolled into the room smiling and gazing at each other longingly. Nathan's hand rested in the small of her back and while her arm rested around his waist.

"It's about damn time! ... Tell me this is a lie, some prank you too cooked up?….. Well, I'm waiting! You've kept me dangling all morning. What have you guys been doing upstairs all this time?" He demanded, only to get a blush from Haley and a knowing looking from Nathan.

"Even you can't be that naive, Mouth." The taller man chuckled before pulling Haley in front of him and wrapping her in his strong arms before laying kissing up her temple and ear lobe. He knew this was all an act, but found himself enjoying the performance much more than he should be. She seemed extremely comfortable with his work. Hopefully, that would continue.

As the content woman's eyes rolled back in her head and she trembled with a very pleasing smile plastered across her beautiful face. She took her hand down his muscular arms to lock fingers with his.

Nathan thought back to the plan they had devised upstairs. If they could fake this for a year, not only would it improve Haley James image, but for his trouble, Haley would give him another nice contribution to the most important cause in his life.

Haley James Scott as it now stands, twisted in her loving spouses embrace and tilted her head to lay a passionate kiss on her new husband while Marvin watched in amazement.

It appeared that they had sold her manager on the marriage. Now if they could only fool the rest of the world without falling in love themselves...

_"You little slut! How dare you sneak and get married to some hot guy?... Brooke and I didn't get to break him in! ...Well, we can take care of that later!" _

"_P. Davis-Sawyer!" Brooke scowled from behind her in their kitchen. _

"_Anywho, congratulations! You soooo deserve it, Hales! ... Call me when he stops wearing you out! God knows there are cobwebs down there and a rusty gate that needs to be oiled." She said bluntly._

"_Hey!" Haley defensively sounded aloud._

"_I'm only teasing." The curly blonde giggled. _

"_Love ya, Haley James, now Scott!" Brooke shouts and her wife joins in. "I love ya too, Haley!"_

Haley was still cracking up at Peyton's message when Marvin tried to grab the mobile device.

Nathan's arms were longer and legs faster. He finished the call and made another, whispering into the phone. When _Hot In Here _started playing (his new ringtone for Haley), Haley answered Nathan's cell and starting blushing and giggling as he continues to talk lowly into her phone. This time, a furious Marvin snatched Nathan's private cell and cut it off. She peered over at Nathan and he hug up her phone and they both shrugged innocently. They had come downstairs about an hour ago and Marvin still didn't know how or why the two were married.

By showing them a DVD of the recorded news footage of their secret midnight marriage, he hoped to gets some answers. Instead they were chuckling, making out or bantering. Haley stopped mid kiss and pointed to television.

"Awe, look, Scott." They caught you carrying me to the back room at Kelly's party." She batted her round yellow flecked brown orbs and rubbed noses with her partner in crime. "I love it when you play the He-Man. You're my sexy Neanderthal God." She purred in a sing song voice and Nathan swallowed hard, still staring at her. Pretending their attraction was all part of this charade was becoming harder and harder, especially with the full blown smile she rewarded him with.

He reached for her narrow waist. "Tarzan take Jane to the bedroom, now!" was his sexy growl. Pulling her closer to lift her when Mouth worked his way between the pair and shoved them apart.

"Enough Allie and Noah! Am I trapped in the fucking Twilight Zone?" He complained. "Listen, I'm tired, cranky, and in desperate need of caffeine. Nathan, tell me right now how you went from wanting to throw Haley into a volcano yesterday morning, to not being able to keep your grabby paws off her now?" slapping his friend's hand when his arms reached over and he let his fingers trail Haley's left arm seductively.

"Ouch! Dam, Mouth! Cock block, much?" The lovey dovey newlywed frowned and drew back his limb, shaking away the pain.

His new wife's mouth dropped open and she shook her finger at the fake hubby she had been daydreaming about consummating with only a few minutes ago. Marvin fell back against the sofa and blew out a deep breathe.

"Concentrate, people! We need to get through this drama, so we can set up a press conference ASAP!"

"Luana, dude... Have some fruit." Nathan offered.

"Yeah, luana." Haley mimicking the Hawaiian word for relax.

Taking a long banana from the wooden bowl on the table and waving it as an offering with a sultry grin. "Want a taste, Hales?" He teased and she licked her lips, turning a deep crimson before rolling her eyes.

"Later." She mouthed and handed him a pear instead. He gave her a cute little pout and Marvin blew his top. He started kicking, screaming and flailing all over the couch, having a true temper tantrum.

"I swear to God, if you don't tell me how you two idiots ended up together right now, I'll kill you both!" the irate man menacingly threatened.

The scary thing about it was by the look in his eyes, both Haley and Nathan knew he meant business.

The raven haired man decided to put his friend out of his misery. He started from the beginning; the fight at the fire fighters' party and wrapped it up with a few explicit reminders of their early morning bedroom gymnastics.

Finally, Mouth had the information he wanted, although much of the gory details about them consummating their bond could have been left in his opinion. He let them return to snuggling as he paced the floor.

"So you went to Kelly's party to apologize to Haley. She didn't want to talk to you. You carry her to a back bedroom and explain you didn't want to fight anymore and you were only being a jerk because you liked her, really liked her. She admitted the same?"

The couple cut glances at each other as the nodded in agreement to Marvin, knowing the truth was they had only agreed to try and get along and both really did apology for being jerks.

"You decide to head home and some guys that had just gotten married were coming out of the cab while you two waited for your car. Ms. Busybody here, tells you about how incredible Peyton and Brooke's and her many siblings marriages were and how she wished she could have someone to love like they did. So you pop the question?"

Since Nathan was already holding Haley's left hand, he raised it to display a beautiful band before bringing it to his mouth and kissed it.

"You know me, man. I'm not the type to beat around the bush when there's something I want, and I've got a thing for Haley James Scott." passionately he confessed. Not even aware he was speaking from the heart. "This beautiful woman was giving me an opportunity to make her mine, forever. It was a sign, Mouth. We were meant to be. And nothing else matter" Lovingly he gazed at his new wife and she thought her heart would burst from her chest.

Haley had never felt so wanted, but it saddened her. She knew it was all a game. If only that were the truth as oppose to the real reason they ended up tying the knot.

_Extremely drunk talking started the whole ball rolling. After seeing the happily married couple coming out of the cab, drunk Haley told about Passion's Paradise Island. It's an amazing resort for newlyweds only. Both Brooke/Peyton, her sister Vivian and her husband, and a close actress friend had stayed for what all deemed as the most magnificent, romantic and relaxing week of their lives_.

_Several drinks had Nathan festive and sentimental , but not intoxicated. He was willing to accommodate any hot woman's wildest wishes, especially one he was so attracted to. _

_He could see Haley was desperate to have that vacation. He admired how simple pleasures and a lot of the values he found important in having a relationship were the same for her. So when she came up with the idea for them to marry just long enough to go to this exclusive, totally private escape for a week and then get an annulment. He agreed and they planned to run off to the spa the next Monday while she was still suppose to be hiding out in Hawaii and his convention would mainly be over. Mouth wouldn't be suspicious and no one else would be the wiser. However, they had no idea someone was already spying on them before the plan even formulated._

"When will you learn to stop being so impulsive! Nathan this doesn't sound like you, it doesn't even sound like you, Haley!" He glared at the little lady partially hiding her face behind Nathan's arm. "This is dumbest thing you've ever done! You don't even know each other!……You're not the only ones this will affect." Marvin slammed.

Nathan hated that he was right. How could he have not considered it before getting this mess. There was something he need to share with his wife and he wasn't sure how she would feel about it.

"Shut up, Mouth! I don't care what you think. Marrying Nathan has made me happier than I have ever been. Don't you dare say it was a mistake!" fighting back tears Haley stood her ground.

Nathan immediately took her in his arms and held her close. The beauty taking comfort from him and saying things like that gave him all the more reason to be honest with her.

Their united front only made things worst for Mr. Mcfadden. He could see these two were completely in love. _Too bad they were fighting all the way._ However, as Haley James' manager it just wasn't the right time to have more attention drawn to her. It's was starting to seem like a device and intentional. They had to do damage control quickly!

"So you guys have fallen for each other and you want to be together? Cool! I can handle that!" temporarily giving in to the newlyweds for the sake of his sanity and until he could fix this sham.

Nathan drew back from his embrace with Haley to see her smile and nuzzle her cheek in his neck. Both were secretly overjoyed.

"Now, you guys can keep dating. We'll just get this marriage secretly annulled and tell the press you guys knew you were being followed by the paparazzi, so you wanted to pay them back for the lack of privacy. The public will love that!" He declared, impressed by his plans.

"No! Haley and I are a couple now! I won't give her an annulment!" Nathan demanded as a misty eyed Haley stared at him with pride." Good answer, Scott. You're stuck with me." On her tip toes she placed a slow sweet kiss to his chin.

He took her hand in his and headed down the hall toward the front door. Marvin was in hot pursuit.

"Come back. We have to get this settle so you can speak with the press later! Do you hear me?" He whined. These two were so exhausting.

"Go take a nap, Mouth! We'll see ya in the morning." He stated calmly.

"IN THE MORNING!" Marvin clutched his chest and swayed. He rummaged through his pockets for some anxiety pills. These two were going to be the death of him.

With Mouth distracted, Haley wondered where they were headed as Nathan led her to the car. Their driver open door to let them enter.

"We are so dead, Nathan. Don't you think we should go back in there? Haven't we tortured him enough?" she worried her lower lip, chewing furiously.

"Harassing Mouth is a great way to spend the day, but no can do, Hales. There's somewhere we have to go before we take this any further."

"Where?"

"Charlotte"

"North Carolina? I've already been to the NASCAR Hall of Fame, it's what I would consider a honeymoon spot, Babe." She laughed and blush, lowering her head bashfully. He loved how embarrassed she got at the simplest sexual innuendo.

Laying his index finger underneath her chin, he raised her stunning face and let brilliant blues meet dancing brown eyes.

"Oh, we'll get to that. But now, I want you to meet the boys. We're going home so I can introduce you to my kids."

Pamela


	5. Chapter 5

**Fire Starter**

I apologize for the long wait. Thanks for all the feedback. It's greatly appreciated. I also want to thank my buddy Kelly. He motivation and help got me to update**.**

_I would rather start a family than finish one_~ Don Marquis

Chapter 5

An excited Nathan faced Haley, ready to ask her about their long day. Unfortunately, he would have to wait. She was sound asleep. Her pretty head lay against the car window.

Earlier, Kai, their driver had helped Nathan get in contact with her pilot while she was in the shower. He also drove them to a private air field and their waiting plane.

Nathan didn't wake her. Instead, he lifted her into his strong arms and carried her aboard himself. She rested her tired head in his lap while he stroked the shiny flaxen strands that covered her head until he dozed off too.

The afternoon was just starting when they arrive on the east coast and the sun was high in sky. Nathan smiled at the huge black pickup truck waiting for them. A chubby old man leaned against the hood with a blue baseball cap hung low on his face. Nathan asked his friend and mentor, Coach Whitey Durham to pick them up and ward off the press and fans who were scrounging for information on the newlyweds. With one glance that man had scared off some of the worst men Nathan had ever known.

"Hales, we're here." He woke up the stunning , sassy and adventurous woman. Quickly she went to the restroom to freshen up before they exited the plane hand-in-hand.

As soon as they got close to their ride, the elderly man took off his hat and donned a big smile.

"Well it looks like you finally hooked one, Boy?" he teased Nathan and nodded respectfully at the little beauty.

"This is Haley James…. Scott." Nathan said proudly, his eyes lingering on her as turned to one of the most important people in his life. "Hales, this is Coach Durham."

"It's really nice to meet you, Mr. Durham." Haley lunged herself at the cute gentleman, hugging him soundly as he turned beet red.

"It's nice to meet you too darlin." He chuckled as she stepped back, placing an arm around Nathan's waist. "You can call me Brian."

"Hey! You never let anyone call you that but Ms. Camilla!" Nathan argued.

"Well, when you're as pretty as this little doll or my lovely wife, you can call me Brian too." He snapped, secretly winking at Haley while Nathan pouted and walked his new wife around the truck so the could get in.

Although, she wasn't truly his, she wore his ring and last name with pride. She made out with him and spoke to an of him adoringly. Haley had turned out to be nothing like her first impression. He was grateful that he had taken the chance to find that out.

Nathan recalled Haley's curious brown eyes as they absorbed every detail of the landscape that lead up to the huge Charlotte estate he called home. She had given his fingers a loving squeeze, sensing his apprehension after departing the car. They kept their hands intertwined on the walked up a shrubbery path to the front door. He grinned inwardly, at the glow in her cheeks when a skipping five year old bounced out the door and ran to hug him.

Jamie was a small energetic boy, with wheat blond hair and navy blue eyes. He had a million questions for Haley. Luckily, the sound of a bad guitar playing interrupted his interview before we had to answer any about our relationship.

Nathan stifled my laughter at Haley's confusion when a twelve year old skateboarded up walkway to greet her new spouse, their dad. Raleigh was a tall, slim eighth grader with olive skin, hazel eyes and a killer dimples under a shaggy head of hair. His big brother was apparently, a basketball player for the local highs school from the shirt he was donning. Quinton was a Nathan's height and build, muscular with full lips a chocolate complexion, white teeth and a smirk she could swear he got from Nathan honestly. She could see several questions waiting to spill from his mouth as she were introduced to the threesome as his wife, but they were again interrupted by another boy, closer to Jamie's age running there way with sun kissed peachy skin, a chubby belly and mischievous brown eyes in wet swim trunks. Quick for age, an older lady followed him with scolding words.

It was obvious Haley needed some answers as Nathan introduced Haley to the beautiful senior woman that was one of the boys caretakers, Camilla Durham and the seven year old, David. Then he hugged his boys and asked them of their days during his absence. But soon all the attention was directed to her as we went inside to get more acquainted with these four young men. Raleigh ran off to do his homework, seeming the least interested in their new family dynamics. Quinton started doing his chores with the two youngest and closest; Jamie and David went to catch an episode of Ben 10. Now, he could give her the explanation she deserved.

"I had always had a tough relationship with my parents. My mother was absent a lot and my father was both verbally and physically abusive." Nathan suddenly blurted after finding himself alone with Haley.

Haley's eyes watered and she touched his arm gently as he continued.

"His actions against me were caught by relatives, friends, or teachers on many different occasions. I was taken from him for months at a time and sent to a boy's home in Tree Hill, a small neighboring town. The man you met earlier ran it, Mr. Durham. He always fought for me when my parents got custody again. He took really great care of me. He's my father as far as I'm concerned."

My parents would get their act together momentarily; just to save face (My father is mayor and my mother a southern socialite.). Although my mother would say otherwise, saying how much they loved me, they just had me too young. But I knew it was a lie."

She continued to listen intensely as he opened up to her, a rarity for Nathan Scott.

"By the time I was fifteen, I was a regular at the home and should have been a role model for the younger boys. But I was immature and not ready for it. I was still so angry and lost. My grades were poor and my attitude stunk. I was skipping school, drinking and getting into fights. So when my dad broke my nose for getting kicked off the basketball team and my mother took me out of the fancy private school they had me in because her friends were talking about how beat up I always seemed to be and put me in a school for special needs children, Mr. Durham talked to some lawyers and my Uncle Keith got custody of me.

"Oh, Nathan, that's terrible." her eyes watered and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, surprised to see him smile at her.

"Actually, it was the best thing to ever happen to me. I stopped being so angry and started living again." he gave her a crooked grin. "I got my act together, finished high school and headed for the academy. I was a fireman a few months after I turned 18. I spent my spare time at the home, helping out, giving back." He explained.

"That's very admirable, Nathan. I'm sure most guys your age wouldn't have been so responsible and thoughtful of others." She praised, kissing his cheek as he blushed proudly.

"They're all I got." He admitted sadly as she nudged him playfully, trying to lighten the mood. "That's why when the home was being shut down a couple of years back, I took the inheritance I got from my grandfather, bought this house, an adopted the boys that were left with the help of the Durham's and Uncle Keith. They are my family, Haley. "

"Now, you've got me too." She giggled.

Later, the family gathered for dinner in the backyard. Keith was manning the grill, while Camilla made sure everyone got their fill of the many side dishes displayed on the picnic table and Mr. Durham told silly jokes.

Haley could see the two younger boys watch her, then whisper to each other. Raleigh completely ignored Haley as he discussed his upcoming soccer game with Nathan.

Q's phone began to vibrate for what seemed like the hundredth time, he looked at it and then over to Nathan's annoyed expression. Rolling his eyes, he stuffed the item in pocket and continued eating his burger.

Haley was about to join in the conversation that Nathan with having with Raleigh when Jamie spoke up. "We've got roses growing on the shed, Ms. Haley." he pointed and David shook his head in agreement.

Haley looking in the direction they were pointing to see the beautiful flowers covering the wooden building that housed the yard and garden tools before replying. "How about you boys come over there with me? I would love to see them up close."

The pair eagerly got up and ran around the table to take Haley's hands as soon as she rose.

Neither saw Raleigh roll his eyes and go back to eating his food without another word to his dad.

Nathan watched the graceful waif, showing interest in his children. It filled him with passion and respect for her. She was a total enigma. He had never been so glad to be wrong about someone. Sure, she could still be a little salty, but her sweetness more than made up for it. She wasn't so much the selfish pop star, but a girl protecting her heart from all the so-called friends, employees and family that only used her for her wealth or celebrity. She had been disappointed by so many people, that Nathan would be sure never to place himself on that list. He was still unsure if she was really happy with the a ready-made family. He thought meeting her would just be a job, a bad one at that. It turned out to be so much more.

"Don't let them run you ragged, Ms. Haley." Whitey chuckled and tipped his hat as the threesome raced pass on his way from the shed. He was carrying an armful of citronella candles his wife had requested.

She easily kept up with the boys and skips over to the flora that lined the walkway that lead to the shed. Suddenly, she turned around and her golden locks bounced in the wind as her brown eyes took in nature at its best. Nathan wanted to frown, but his smile remained. Damn, she was going to break his heart.

"It's, gorgeous, boys." She smiles before spinning around. Overhearing, Whitey chuckles, she winked at Nathan.

"You got yourself a little piece of heaven there, son. Tell me again what the hell she's doing with you?"

"You're not prize yourself, Brian!" Camilla warned her husband playfully, before kissing her husbands round cheek and taking an empty tray off the table and heading for the house.

"What are you laughing at?" Whitey grouse as Keith laughed at Camilla's comments. "You don't even have a prospect for a date."

Keith shut up and returned to his work.

Quinton almost spewed his punch everywhere at the comment and Nathan just shook his head.

Nathan and Whitey walked away from the table, both drawn closer to the pretty lass that had just become the younger man's bride. "I didn't tell her about the boys until we were married." he confessed.

"Why the hell not, Nathan!" The man shouted. "She should have at least known what she was getting herself in, those boys have been hurt enough!" he exclaimed, softening as he watched the woman wave before chasing the chubby boy through the yard, while the blonde yelled for her to watch him do back flips.

Moments later, Nathan heard clapping from his younger children and looked over to see Haley doing a succession of cartwheels across the lawn. Whitey followed his dreamy expression.

"Always be honest with her and listen to her side of things and you two should be fine." he counseled as the bubbly girl ran towards them, leaping into Nathan's arms. Jamie and David had forgotten her, chasing a frog around the large pecan tree that sat near the back fence.

"They're incredible kids, Scott. I love it here. It's gorgeous." She declared, slightly winded.

"You're gorgeous." He smiled as she blushed, snuggling her face into his shirt bashfully.

"But we want Ms. Haley to read to us." Jamie said and David shook his head in agreement as their older brother Raleigh came in to read them their nightly bedtime story.

"Well she's busy and I wouldn't expect her to be around all that much, so don't get use to her." He smarted.

"Why not, she's our mommy now." David's lip trembled and Jamie's was on the verge of crying at their brothers words.

"Just 'cause she married dad doesn't make her our mommy. She doesn't look that much older than Q. 'sides, she a big time singer. She's not going to have time for us. She'll probably be in Hollywood shooting videos all the ?" he rationalized.

The little boys just shook their heads in agreement and slipped back down in their shared bed, resting their tired heads on the pillows. Each has a twin bed of their own, but they usually shared since David was afraid of the dark.

"You don't have to read to us tonight, either. Right, Dave?" Jamie sighed sadly. "We won't tell daddy you skipped."

"Yeah, we won't tell." David added in an unhappy whisper.

"Ok, good night little dudes." A pleasing grin dimpled Raleigh's face as he headed out of the room, only to bump right into his new blonde nemesis. She saw the book in his hand and pouted.

"Did I miss story time? Aww, I love to read." she complained.

"You didn't miss it, Ms. Haley!" Jamie popped up.

"Nope, Raleigh was just going to get us some water. Right, Raleigh?" David gave his older brother a pointed smile.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Haley took the book from the lanky boy as she read the title aloud and skipped toward the bed. "Let's see, Dog Breath!: Horrible Trouble With Hally Tosis. I bet this is good."

Raleigh stormed out of the room in a huff, but no one saw him sitting in the hall, listening to Haley's detailed and dramatic interpretation of the child's fiction with a content smile.

A freshly showered Nathan made his way through the house saying goodnight to his boys, making sure the front door was locked and the alarm was set. In passing the den, he found his oldest son sprawled out on the sofa talking to on the phone.

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late." Nathan fathered the male not far from his age.

"Haley's…. I mean, Ms. Haley's going to bed now too." He eagerly asked and Nathan nodded according. "Well, I might as well say goodnight and turn in too." He faked yawned and whispered into the phone. "I've got to go man, code blue." He slammed his phone shut and got up.

"You never go to bed this early when schools out? What are you up to?" Nathan questioned his odd behavior as he followed him down the hall.

"Nothing Pops. I'm just tired. I've got to get up early to help Whitey with basketball camp." he shrugged as Nathan eyed him suspiciously. "Can I say goodnight to Ms. Haley, now?"

Haley was brushing her hair at the dresser when Quinton said his goodnight and left their room. Nathan left the boudoir soon after, to retrieve her glass of water when he overhead the boy talking on the phone yet again.

"Nah, man you and Chicken loose. She had on a tank top and shorts, looked like the damn girls at school, but hotter." he bragged. "If she was naked or had on lingerie wouldn't you think I would tell you fools….sweet ass Haley James? I would have her on YouTube as we speak."

Nathan snatched the phone and ended the call before staring him down with such a menacing look, Quinton almost pissed himself.

"We won't be having this conversation ever. Will we Quinton Fields Scott?" The blue eyed man blew.

"No sir." The boy gulped before the pair shared silent nods.

Nathan continued on his journey and a scared shitless Quinton slithered fuller down the hall to his room.

Ms. Camilla was in the kitchen finishing up her cup of herbal tea when a tense looking Nathan entered, taking a glass from the cabinet above since and filling it with water from the filter in the refrigerator's door. She walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"I know it's been a really, really long time since you've had a woman in your bed, but you don't have to be worried son, I changed the sheets and put some candles in your room to set the mood." She said in her typical motherly fashion. "You can't forget how to do it. It's like riding a bike. I'm sure you'll satisfy that blessing of a girl just fine."

She strolled off to her quarters as if they had been discussing who drank the last of the orange juice. Nathan pressed his head against the refrigerator. The night was getting more and more outrageous.

Finally calling it a night, Nathan crawled in bed, noticing Haley had lit the candles, Ms. Camilla had place around the room. Great, a sixty year old woman had more game than he had!

Waiting for Haley to finish brushing her teeth, Nathan though of his estrangement from his real parents and his long standing vow not to let anyone new into the family he had created for himself, meaning a woman. However, Haley James was special. He couldn't remember being every being this content. Maybe they weren't really a couple, but Nathan knew that she would be a serious influence on his life from this day forward.

She slipped into bed and they both lay in silence until he reached over to take a refreshed Haley's hand. He leaned his body over so his mouth was right at her ear.

"Thank you for coming to meet my family, Haley. Everyone here loves you. You were a natural with them. "

"You're welcome." Was her short response, turning away from him on her side and he spooned her.

"I know we have to go back to Hawaii in the morning, but I was thinking we could come back Friday and spend the weekend with them. I don't think we have to worry about the press or anything."

"I have a Fuse interview." She voice, finally acknowledging him.

"Fine, I just thought…..never mind, forget it!" He moved away from her, lying on his back. "I should have known it was all an act." He snapped broken heartedly.

It wasn't an act, Scott!" She inhaled sharply and flipped her hair over her shoulder, folding her arms protectively around her as she sat up and spoke.

"Whatever Haley, I'll stick to plan from now on!" He said scooting further away from her in the king-sized bed. "I knew to follow my instincts when it comes to rich, blonde…"

"Shut up, Nathan! This is your entire fault." She said, hitting him over the head with a pillow.

"My fault, I was the one trying to share my life with you….open up to you!" he barked back as the glared at each other, faces only inches apart.

A frustrated Haley through her hands up in the air. "Don't you see, Scott? When this is over in a year, I'll be completely attached to that amazing bunch of boys. How am I suppose to give that up?" she wept and he watched her for a second, taking in the validity of her words and body language. Quickly, he brought her into a consoling embrace. "Shhh ..... No matter what happens with us, I'll always let you be apart of their lives. I promise." He muttered into her hair, stroking it lightly with his large hands.

Knowing he was a man of his word, she seemed to find comfort in his words, but all it did was bring sadness to Nathan, realizing this little fantasy of his would eventually end......

Pamela


	6. Chapter 6

**Fire Starter**

**Thanks for reading my fiction and replying. I feel honored. Feedback is always welcomed.**

**Chapter six**

_It's a voice that whispers my name  
It's a kiss without any shame  
Something beautiful  
Like a song that stirs in my head  
Singing love will take us where  
Something's beautiful~ Newsboys_

The next day the press invaded our lives when we arrive back in Hawaii. Nathan's playing the adoring husband like our marriage was real. We both actually pulled the couple thing off to perfection. It not like public displays of affection and teasing banter with Nathan are hard. The chemistry is certainly there. His kisses are magical and it's amazing how such large and powerful fingers can send shivers down my arm or caress my cheek ever so gently.

I was afraid he would be pissed at me this week. After all, I acted like a selfish brat when we came back from Charlotte. Nathan introduced me to the most sacred people in his life and all I could do was whine about the heartbreak I'll endure once this farce is over. He was totally understanding, almost too nice for his own good. I'm growing attached to him and I'm counting the days to we see the kids again. Having a family is so important to me. I'd give up everything I have for that type of happiness. It's too bad I'll be back to lonely hotel rooms, dinner for one, and empty house and no one to share all this love I have to give in a year.

***************

It's 3:30 am. _Good Morning America can go to hell!_ Getting up at this unholy hour should be illegal. I should be use to it, at the firehouse sleeping is infrequent and we're often working during the middle of the night. At least my nights are now shared with one of God's most gorgeous creatures. Haley slept in my room again.

It started off simple enough. After a very tiring day, she came in fresh from a shower so we could cram on the other's history for interviews and stuff. _I just wanted to know everything about her_. There was no need for slip ups.

We decided to do it twenty questions style. From the information I gathered, she wasn't this snobby princess her first impression had portrayed. We had a lot in common. She was the kind of girl I always wanted.

By my seventeenth question I got up enough nerve to ask her something I had been dying to know. "Just how close to being a virgin are you?"

After receiving no reply, I rose from the desk where I was writing down her answers to my questions and absently walk across the large room.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Hales. I respect your abstin..."

Stopping at the foot of the bed after finding her asleep, I take in her appearance. She is already in her pajamas a golden yellow cotton cami with matching red hip huggers. She was in a fetal position on the right side of the bed. My heart is thumping loudly in my chest. She is so naturally beautiful, she takes my breath away. Cautiously, I run my palm over her satiny bent legs before shaking them at the knee.

"Haley! Hales! Go to bed. We've got enough information." She shook her head like and indignant child and griped.

"No, Scott. I'm cozy. I don't want to move." curling her long body into a tighter ball.

I walk around to her side and reach down to gather the lovely lightweight in my arms.

"I'll carry you."

Suddenly, she sits up with my hands still under her back and knees. She's giving be those puppy dog eyes and pretty pout that turn me to goop, evil vixen!

"But I like sleeping with you. Don't make me leave." She griped.

That's all it took. She has me so whipped. _I know. I know. I'm pathetic_!

"Well get under the covers and don't hog the bed again." I warn, but my voice sounds more loving than threatening.

I turn off the lights and take my place beside her. I can hear the soft hum of her breathing once I got comfortable, lying on my side so I could watch her snooze.

"Good night, Hales." I whisper.

Subconsciously, she leans over and plants a tender kiss on my mouth, rendering me speechless.

"Night, Scott." She mutters before returning to her deep slumber.

A goofy grin is plastered to my lips as I give in to my drowsy state. Boy was I going to have sweet dreams tonight.

****************

The last two weeks has been overwhelming. I don't think I've taking this many pictures in my entire life! Our days have been filled with talk show appearances, photo shoots, magazine interviews, and even a commercial for some stupid mattress company. _I did find out my sleep number was 69, hee hee_.

I swear, if Haley and I didn't have all eyes on us we would be fighting like cats in dogs. We have been around each other all day, every day from sun up to sun down.

Yesterday, the tension was starting to show.

Last night when Jo entered my room at bedtime, I sent her away. _Yes, I'm a dumb ass!_ I lied, saying she kicked me in her sleep and snored. The truth is I'm becoming more and more attached to her and this charade of a relationship. I need to take a step back and clear my head. We have several months left of this agreement and if things are this easy and relaxed now, it's going to make it all the more difficult to break it off later. Of course she came back with a smart remark of her own, claiming I was no prize to sleep with either. She said I call her name in my sleep and there was no reason to wake up with a "tent" in a bed. At first, I thought she was just lashing out because I was being a prick, but now I'm not so sure her words weren't truthful. My dreams have been far from Haley-free lately and far from innocent as well.

We finally have a free day, so I put on my fireman uniform. I'm hoping to catch up with the members of my crew that are at the convention. I'm sure they won't hold back on telling me their thoughts on my eloping.

Leaving my room, I look over at the door to Haley's suite. I want to go in and tell her good bye, kiss her too. Alas, it's still early and she isn't a morning person. Besides, I'm sure she is still peeved at me for sending her away last night. She's use to having her way.

I jog down the stairs, holding my cap in my hand. The smell of fresh orange juice fills my nostrils along with bacon and French toast. Inwardly, I smile. It was nice of Haley to order me breakfast.

Rounding the corner to the spacious kitchen, I discover my wife reading from a recipe book before pouring a handful of pecans on the waffle batter in the iron and closing it. She stared at her work, smiling proudly as the flour based food starts to rise. Her hair is a high ponytail, loose curls dangling here and there, framing her lovely face. She has flour on the end of her nose and right cheek. In no make up, running shorts and a midriff showing red tee with "I Can Pluck All Night Long" written in black letters over the chest and a guitar printed below, she was a breath of sunshine.

"'Morning!" I greeted, interrupting her thoughts.

Her focused turned to me.

"You got up to fix me breakfast?" I am truly flattered.

Bashfully she lowered her eyes to the left running shoe she was rocking back and forth on her heel.

"I wanted to test out some of wifely duties, no biggie." She stated casually as I approached and she handed me a plateful of the items before fixing her own. I was more than impressed by her culinary skills. I was practically drooling. _Okay, maybe that had to do with the chef_.

***************

After Nathan left, I cleaned the kitchen before dragging myself back to bed. This week had been draining. When I got upstairs I planned to go straight to my room, but I was drawn to his. I got in on the side of his bed I usually slept and moved my pillow close to his. The odor of Nathan's tropical breeze scented aftershave lingered there and I pretended he was resting beside me until I feel into a deep rest.

*****************

The morning was filled with seminars and training classes, but it didn't stop me from wondering what my wife, _damn I like the sound of that_! Was doing or wearing or not wearing. It didn't help that everyone recognized me from the media exploits of the week. They keep asking about Haley and congratulating me. My team was itching to quiz me all day. Luckily, they didn't have a chance.... that was until now.

By the 11:00 AM lunch break, I was starving. Breakfast had been delicious and filling, but I was a man with a huge appetite when it came to most things in my life.

I stocked up on goodies from the buffet in the restaurant of the convention's hotel before joining my staff in the crowded eatery. They all gave me a proper greeting when I arrived at the table. I quickly replied and put them at ease so they could return to their meal.

Sitting at the head of the long silent table, I knew what they were waiting for.

"Alright, guys. Let's get this over with."

The lovely Incident Manger Glenda Ferrel didn't hesitate. "You didn't fool us at the party. We all knew you were hot for her Captain."

"Whatever." I protest. "At the time, I pretty much hated her." I chuckled.

"Well she sure grew on you in a few hours .... Or did she do something else to ya?" Skills interrogated.

Luckily, I didn't have to defend Hales honor since the giggling jerks at the table had pissed off all of my female crew members.

"Why do men always assume a girl has to be screwing a guy to get him to commit?" Probie Erica quizzed.

"You're such a perv, Taylor!" Glenda interjected with glaring eyes.

"You want some of this chocolate, Baby." He shrugged and everyone laughed when his debater gave a deep crimson blush, easing the tension.

Again, I became the center of attention.

"So how's the honeymoon period?" A dreamy eyed Lurch Tim Smith asked. His actions were becoming creepy. This is why he drives the truck, to keep him away from everybody. I swear he was looking at me like he wanted do me!

"Yeah, what's it like?" was the whisper of a woman in my ear. The voice was like food for my soul. I pivoted and tilted my head up wards. Behind me stood a petite, slender dame in low waist jeans, a chest and tummy hugging Firefighter's Girl tee and a matching cap that hung extremely low on her face. _I think I just got an instant hard on_. She was carrying a picnic basket.

"Haley? Hales, is that you?" Of course I know it's her. Yet, I couldn't stop smiling. It was like I hadn't seen her in years.

**************

I refrained from jumping his sexy public servant bones, the man was downright scrumptious. I couldn't remove the permanent grin from my face. I reached up with my free hand and removed my hat, releasing my long dirty blond strands. They cascaded down my back and Nathan's blue eyes twinkled happily. _Weren't they gray yesterday?_

"Hey, Scott. Hi, guys." I drawl as tall, dark and handsome spoke. He rose and drew me into a bear hug before place a soft peck at the tip of my nose. I don't think he's aware of how natural this feels. He kisses me soundly on the lips and I brace myself, hoping no one sees my knees knocking. I close my eyes and lick my lips, savoring the memory of the contact after it's over.

"Mmmm. I should visit you for lunch more often." I flirt. "You don't mind?" my big brown peeper filled with fear of rejection.

Nathan pressed his forehead to mine. "Never. I missed you." was his gravely admission. His stare is all consuming and we were lost in each other for a moment. My cheeks turn crimson as he pulls me in front of him and rest his arms at my middle, his head lying in the crook of my neck. _Why does he torture me so?_

"Guys, you'll have to excuse us. I'm going to take my **wife** for a walk." He said proudly before taking my hand to lead me away. I wave bye.

"Don't be jealous." I tease for the hell of it.

Tim didn't think I overheard him.

"Who wants to bet that's the last we'll see of the Captain today?"

******************

Ouch! I rub my skin before falling back on the sofa with a pad and a paper. The words for a new song are crowding my brain. I need to get them down on paper before their lost. I haven't been inspired in ages, so I'm going to take full advantage of my talents since the packing is done. I'm really going to miss this place. I have really enjoyed my time here, especially today.

My cheeks ache from smiling so much. Thinking back to Nathan and my picnic on the beach earlier, this has been one of the best days of my life

The temperature was a perfect 855 degrees with light winds. The tide had brought in the prettiest shells to decorate the dark sand of the private landscape. Scott was so damn yummy lying on the huge blanket in his snug white undershirt and uniform pants. His shirt and shoes were set aside during our alone time. I would have preferred to eat him than anything in the basket.

To get my mind off things, I told him how handsome he looked and asked about the convention. After blushing and answering my questions, he wondered about my plan. I insisted he be the topic. When I asked my sister about advice on my new marriage earlier, she told me men like to be the center of attention. She said it was a real turn on for them because they loved to have their ego stroked. By the way Nathan's flirting, laughing and enjoying the food, I would say Taylor is right on the money. _Score one for me!_

Coming out of my fantasy, I hear the front door close. I toss my pen and pad on the coffee table and dash down the hall to greet my husband.

A gorgeous female specimen with wavy blond hair, sexy legs, two full firm breast and lips soft and sweet as marshmallows come to greet me.

"Hey, Scott." She said timidly, rocking in her stance. I can tell she isn't sure if she should kiss me, hug me or show any affection whatsoever since were not on display right now.

"Hey, Darlin!" I chuckle before holding out my arms to her and placing a firm kiss on her temple. She sighs into my neck before nuzzling it with her nose. If I had know having a woman waiting for you when you got home could be this pleasurable maybe some of my other relationships would have lasted. Who am I kidding? It wouldn't have meant a thing because they weren't Haley." I think she may just prove me wrong about thinking women can be trustworthy, especially rich blond women. _God, I hope so!_

She leads me into the living room and offers me a drink. Haley James can be doting. Who knew?

"How was your day?" Here's another suggestion from the school of Taylor.

"Good. I learned a lot." thinking of his last seminar.

"That's great. I'm glad you enjoyed it, Nathan." She grinned before handing me a beer and plopping down beside me with one of her own glass of lemonade.

"Oh, yea. Moretti insist we come to his house warming this weekend while we're in Charlotte."

She appeared confused and sat her drink on the table.

"Nathan, I thought we were going to New York? You still haven't seen the house there."

Suddenly, I feel angry. Haley has to know I want to see the kids. I don't like be away from them and this has been a long trip. I put down my beer and head down the hall.

"Go to New York, Hales. I'm going to Charlotte!" I bark before reaching the top of the staircase.

She races around me. "Listen, I have a...."

"Don't waste your breath. I'm not changing my mind."

"But..."

"Don't you get it? I don't want to go!"

"Scott, wait. We'll be back in Charlotte on Tuesday. I would like to go home and pack a few things. We'll stay one night, that's it." She pleads.

I shrug and tried to get around her.

"It doesn't matter what I say, you're going to do it your way. You always do!"

"What the fuck does that mean? Why are you being such a prick?" She has the nerve to shout back.

"Me! I'm not the selfish one. Just another rich bi..." I bit down so hard on my tongue it drew blood when she raised her hand to backhand me across the face, only to pause inches from my cheek. Pain and rage were visible in her watery eyes and I knew I had gone too far... _Too bad I couldn't let it go_.

"Don't even think of call me that again, Nathan Scott! I know we haven't been together for long, but by now you should realize I really....... I want to..... Never mind! ...Ha! I knew this thing had to be too good to be true. It was going too well. I should've known!"

She stalks over to her room and I follow as she closes her suitcase.

"Did I hit a nerve, Haley? You're just mad because you don't get your way this time. Don't you ever think of anyone besides yourself?" I snap.

I'm still in pursuit as she ignores me, grabbing her purse from the nightstand and dragging only one of her three suitcases downstairs. She is always playing the victim and I'm sick of this shit. She buzzed for the driver and opened the front door.

"Oh the poor little rock star is rushing home to cry on her pillow and write angry femme music." was my sarcastic taunt.

"Fuck you, Nathan! You know what, let's just end this shit! The embarrassment and humiliation from the world finding out this was a hoax is far better than putting up with your defensive walls and judgmental attitude. I'll have my lawyers draw up the annulment papers as soon as possible. Aloha, Asshole!"

She rolled out her luggage and I slammed the door behind her before marching to the kitchen for another beer. _Hell, I was the one helping her ass out_. I threw the bottle cap in the trash and returned the magnetic opener to its position on the refrigerator. _She just did me a favor! I don't need her_! I told myself as I trekked to my room to finish packing. But if that were true, why did my heart feel like it had just gone through a meat grinder?

*****************

Hours later Haley's jet arrived in New York. Promptly, her private car reached her Upper East Side mansion. The decoy Marvin had hired really did the trick. She avoided the press for the first time in months. She had slept during the drive, spent from the tears she shed on the long plane ride. Every time she thought of Nathan her soul was consumed with anger and agony. If he would have let her get a word in edgewise all of this could have be avoided. With all of Taylor's advices, she still didn't know a damn thing about men! Why was that not surprising?

Now, she examined her reflection in the seat mounted mirror and cleaned up her frazzled appearance. Her driver opened the door and she stepped out.

"Thanks, Marcus."

"You're welcome, Ma'am." He smiled worriedly before going to retrieve her suitcases from the trunk.

She looked up at the luxurious home she rarely used. She had hoped her new husband would love it and it would be put to more use in the future. _Screw him, remember?_ She scolded herself. If she wasn't what he wanted, now was as good a time as any to find out. She could do badly by herself. He was saving her a lot of extra heart ache. Hell, she had been doing him a favor. With all those growing kids, the money he would have earned would certainly be missed.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the clamor coming out the front door. Three rambunctious boys ran toward her and one lagged behind cautiously.

"Hi, Ms. Haley!" Quinton, Jamie and David all yelled in unison as they surrounded her for a group hug, immediately lifting her spirits.

This was supposed to be Nathan's big surprise. She had planned a family getaway since basketball camp was over and school was still out for the summer.

She met each of his adopted brood with a peck on the forehead. A reluctant, Raleigh quickly brushed off my sigh of affection, glaring at my.

"Where's my dad?" the tween asked with the cutest southern drawl.

Six sets of eyes fixed on me, including my butler, Cooper and Marcus.

"Yeah, where's daddy?" Jamie quizzed too.

"Is he still at the convention?" Quinton threw in, obviously aware of my distress.

"Is he getting our gifts from Hawaii?" spoiled David assumed with a glint in his bouncing orbs.

I know it was wrong to break down in front of the children, but I couldn't control my emotions. I burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, boys. You're daddy isn't coming!" I wept before running inside and up to my room.................

**Pamela**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fire Starter **

05/01/09

I know it's been a long time since I've posted. However, I promised my buddy Kelly I would finally update this fiction. I'm sure she'll continue to harass me and there will be more. Lol.

**Chapter 7**

_"__There are Many things that I would Like to say to you But I Don't know How_." Oasis

**9 PM (Charlotte)**

Getting out of the cab, I'm halfway up the walk before I notice the house is very dark. Jamie and David were usually playing on the front porch and there was no sign of Raleigh doing skateboard drills on the lawn or shadows of Quinton pacing across the floor of his room from the middle upstairs bedroom as he texts the life out of his cell phone.

Fear started spreading through me like a speeding bullet. I raced to the door, finding it locked. Luckily, I had my key. I unlocked the door and sprinted for the alarm. After disarming it, I took in the silence and emptiness of my domicile. _Where in the hell could everybody be? They were always here to welcome me home after a long trip. Did I miss a game, a science fair or a performance?_ Taking my palm pilot from my computer bag, I scan its calendar. _No special events for tonight._

I strolled to the kitchen to check the activity board. It was barren too. Something must be deathly wrong. Taking the telephone from its mount, I dialed the Durham's number. No answer. Now, I'm a wreck and ready to call the police and hospitals as I case the joint for information. Again, I came up empty. The phone rang and I nearly had a stroke. I made it to my room before realizing the cordless from the kitchen was in my quivering hand. I press ON.

" Hello? Scott residence." "Ummm, Mr. Scott? .... Hi!" was the perky screech of a teen aged girl. She was Quinton's best friend/on and off girlfriend, Cynthia.

"Cynt, Quinton's not home. I need to"

"He left allllready?" She whined. The girl had a flair for the dramatics. "Then what are you doing there?" she questioned as if I were the one dating/best friends with her.

"Cynthia Jackson, I don't have time.... " I say very fatherly. "Wait. What do you mean he's gone already..... Where and why would I be with him?"

She found me amusing and starting giggling in between smacking the gum she was chewing.

"You're bananas, Mr. Scott! No wonder my mom's always drooling over you when we drop Quinton off after practice or at our games ...... Ewww! Bad flashback." She whispered "gross!" before yammering on. "Omg! Did you go and ruin the surprise? Dang, that suc… I mean …blo… I mean, that's too bad. "She corrected a final time. "All week Q's been talking about going to Haley James house..... I mean " Mrs. Scott's" other place to surprise you..…"

_Oh, Shit! I am seriously screwed._

"And why wasn't I invited, Mr. Scott? I'm practically family!"

"Yes, Cynthia. You are. I'll make sure come along next time" _If there would even be a next time after what I've done._ I coaxed the talkative adolescent in order not to slap myself upside the head for being an idiot.

"Anyway, how were you lucky enough to marry Haley James? She's beautiful, talented, smart and rich! ....... I mean you're pretty hot and really nice, but she dated **Ryan** and **Josh**! That girl knows how work it, ya know?"

"That I do, Cynt." I whispered out of my zombie like state.

"Well, I didn't realized you talked so much, Mr. Scott. I've gotta go, The I Love Money Marathon is starting in like five minutes. Tell Q not to forget my autographed photo. Oh....."Nathan hung up on the little chatterbox, still mulling over the information she had spilled. _Did Cynthia actually know what she was talking about? Was Haley so adamant about going straight to New York because the kids would be there with us?_ He slumped down on the edge of his bed._ That's was she was trying to tell me all along and I wouldn't listen? I'm such a freaking sshole!_

Again he dialed the telephone and waited for someone to pick up.

"It's Skills, baby you know the drill!" came through the receiver.

"Taylor! Dude, where the hell are you?"

"Captain!" He said more professionally. _That's what he got for not checking his caller id. _"Sir. I'm home"

"Relax, It's your buddy Nate right now. I'm comin' over. I'll be at your place in twenty." He rose, heading for the garage.

"Man, aren't you suppose to be in New York?"

**"Why am I the only one that doesn't know that!"** Nathan snapped in his head.

"I helped Haley set everything up, earlier this week. She asked Ms. Camilla first, but she said Mr. Durham couldn't hold water and would be able to keep it from you and I think Keith was kinda creeping her out. She didn't want the media to bother the boys or for you to get suspicious since it was suppose to be a surprise. Remember, camps over, so the kids have the last few weeks of the summer free? But I guess you already knew all that. So what did you come back for? Did Jamie leave his stuffed dinosaur or David forgot his ugly ass tiger he sleeps with?"

"No. I lost my fucking temper and then my mind!" Mr. Scott groaned and hung up.

**********************************************************************

Upon entering his apartment, Skills viewed his Captain's odd behavior .

"Want something to drink?" he offered already sipping on a can of Coke himself.

Nathan nodded his head up down.

"Got anything stronger?"

"You know it." Skills took a bottle of liquor and a glass from the cabinet.

Stepping out on the patio, Nathan focused on the beautiful skyline of the Queen city. The stars in the sky glittered like diamonds. It reminded him of the night he and Haley had taken a midnight walk and swim in Hawaii. She had looked incredible in the moonlight as the warm water reflected off of her well tanned skin made him dream of carrying her back to their bungalow to make love_. _

Eventually, Skills joined him, no longer able to keep silent.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you fucked up?"

Nathan tensed up defensively when he became aware of something. His friend was right.

"Aww, shit! I'm soooooo screwed!" He told all, including the truth of their phony marriage and his big fight with just frowned, and shook his head, making him feel even more uneasy.

"Say something, damn it!"

"I'm the one that knows when to shut up the hell up, you don't! Dawg, you are going to loose her! He huffed. "Oh and don't even start with that it's all a game, I don't like her ass anyway bullshit, 'cause that's a lie!. You love that girl, Nate."

"She's cool, but love. It's me you're talking to, dude." Nathan cockily protested.

"Go on an live your delusion, whatever you need to believe to keep it in your pants around her right now, but your definitely in **like** with her!" He put down his pop and walked back inside, heading for the side door that lead to the garage. "Put that glass of Hennessey down and hurry the hell up, Dawg. Oh, and if I were you. I would start practicing my apology!"

Skills pulled his car keys from his pocket and unlocked the driver's door.

"I can't let you drive me to New York." Nathan insisted.

"Oh, I'm not going. I'm dropping you off at the airport. I booked you a ticket while you were out on the deck."

"But you didn't even know what had happened then."

"I knew you were sitting on my patio like a man that be kicked out of his favorite strip club, and since the last time I talked to Haley, she was still your number fan and you were suppose to be with her in New York, you had to have messed up. I mean Haley James is a superfine dime piece, a sweetie and rich too, yet she's stills into yo' ass. It had to be you."

Nathan let out a little grown.

"I'm just sayin." Skills shrugged, opening his door.

Suddenly, Nathan backed away from the automobile.

"I can't, man! Hales will probably call the cops on me and even if she does let me in, it will only be so she can kick my ass."

"Then you better put your guard up, duck, then stay down on your knees and make that apology golden!" Skills demanded.

Nathan got into the vehicle. At the same time, Nathan hated that his friend was forcing him to do this, but respected him for giving him the guts to handle his problems like a grown up. It was time to face the music, _no pun intended_.

**********************************************************************

It was almost 1 am eastern standard time when I got to New York City. I read off Haley's address to the cabbie and sat back with my head hidden under my Charlotte Bobcats cap, holding a bouquet of purple and yellow flowers, jet lagged and angst as hell.

"Hey, Mister! Sir, I'm not going to tell you again! This is your stop. Are you going to get out?" The huffy driver asked for the third time in a Yankee drawl.

I handed him several bills and exited the vehicle. He got out and took my baggage from the trunk before leaving.

I took a deep breath, sucked up my pride and climbed the brick steps that lead to the entrance of Haley's mansion two at a time. I rang the bell and a guy no older than thirty five that was built more like a bodyguard than a butler answered.

"How may I help you, Sir?"

"Hi. Umm….you must be Cooper. I'm Nathan."

I held out my hand for him, but he continued to stare at me menacingly.

"I know that you're Mr. Scott, sir. It's late." He continued to show no emotion. "I'll see if Haley. Well, Ms. James still wants to invite you in." With that, he slammed the door in my face with such power, the breeze almost knocked me of f the stoop before I could say another word.

He returned several slow moving minutes later.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Ms. James has retired for the evening as well as the younger children. The older children don't want to see you. Please try back another time."

_Enough was enough! _I stood face-to-face with the larger man."Cooper, If you don't let me in **my wife's** home and show me where **my** **children** are this minute, you'll be coughing up those veneered teeth of yours!"

"You should have come with her!" he mumbled loudly enough for Nathan to hear and ignore. Turning with a scowl, he stalked down a long corridor, but not without turning to leer at me several times and grit his teeth. I hurried and brought my bags in, leaving them in the foyer and running to catch up with him. The walls of the grand hall were filled with some of Haley's awards and certificates. None of it was from music but her community service instead. My heart couldn't deny it's pride and swelled.

Two floors later, we entered a small theater sized screening room. A few of my brood were up watching reruns of Family Matters on Nickelodeon. With the remote, Cooper cut off the wall projection television and the duo found me standing there when they turned to gripe. They completely ignored my presence and Cooper left us without another word.

"Let's go to bed." Q took the lead and they headed for the door side by side without acknowledging me. Brrr! I'm may be extremely young, _less than twenty years older than any of my four boys_ and a little naive at times to be a parent, but I didn't expect them to side with Haley over me. Yes, I was wrong but I'm their real family! _I hate being jealous of the way the kids adore her even though they barely know her! I know exactly how they feel. She shouldn't have this much power over us. She's going to hurt us. I know it!_

"Don't I get an "I missed you." or a "Hi, Pops?" I asked immaturely. "Just what did Ms. Haley tell you about me not being here?" I angrily investigate. _I can see it in their faces. She has turn them against me! Can you believe that? I bet she did it on purpose, the little wench!_

"We could tell you had done something. She didn't hafta say anything, Pops!" was Q's curt sass.

"I mean, how could she?" Raleigh reported. "She was too busy boo hooing or pretending she wasn't boo hooing. You made her sad, and Ms. Haley's usually all perky and bright!"

"We tried to have fun for her sake during dinner and bowling, and she did her best to put up a happy front, but it didn't work and she didn't know we peeked in the room while she was reading Jamie and David a bedtime story. Her eyes were all puffy and swollen. She had to start over like five times!" Quinton added eyeing me with disdain."Oh, and whenever one of us brought you up by accident, which happened about a hundred times!" Raleigh always has a way with words. "She kept telling us you had this thing in Charlotte to attend and you couldn't make it, like we're some stupid little kids."

Simultaneously, they crossed their arms over their chest, their stares were burning down on me like the lights in a police interrogation room. _Yeesh! Where did these good boys get such attitudes? Nothing is worse than having angst filled teens pissed at you. I mean, besides calling your fake wife a selfish bitch and making her cry when she was doing something special for you and you're totally falling for her! D'uh!_

"You really hurt her feelings, Pops!" My very protective and oldest, Quinton scolded. "You told Raleigh and me to never treat girls like that." His brother agreed and I lowered my head in shame.

It was then that they embraced me in a group hug and I heard Raleigh plead.

"Ms. Haley is the best, dad. We love her and so do you. Please, please don't make her leave us."

**********************************************************************

The next morning, Haley felt refreshed after morning workout. All the tears she shed yesterday had left her spent and she had slept soundly. She decided to take Brookes advice _"Don't worry about things you can't control." ,_ Nathan Scott being one of them. Instead she planned a fun filled weekend with her boys since it could possibly be their last together.

She had shared a long heart-to-heart telephone conference with Brooke and Kelly the night before. She had told them everything. That included the false marriage, the big fight with Nathan, how he kept comparing her to some blonde from his past and that yes, she had wanted it to work between them because she really cared for him.

It was a little past 7am when she strolled into her home studio. A piano and other instruments were placed sporadically throughout the soundproof room as well as microphones, stools and stands to hold music she was still composing or had already finished writing she kept there.

She moved to the adjacent room, that housed the production and sound equipment and a luxurious leather chaise that Haley loved. It was her favorite spot in the house. At least it had been up to second she found Nathan there resting peacefully. Deep down she was elated to see him, but she couldn't forget the despair he had caused her.

She reached for a knob on the production equipment and the room was blasted with a drum beat, instantly rousing Nathan from his sleep and the sofa, where his foot got caught under the furniture, so he landed on the linoleum with a "thud!".

He awoke startled and now his head was throbbing, although the music was no longer humming from the walls.. Standing up, he came face-to-face with his assailant as she smirked at him with her hands on her curved waist. Her lips were in a tight and vengeful and her eyes twinkled with mischief. If he wasn't already in trouble with her he would carried her out to the pool and threw her in. _Oh yeah, She was only doing this as payback for his antics the day before. He was the one in the dog house._ He recalled. The last thing he wanted to do was rile her up more so he kept a cool head.

"Baby, if you wanted me up, there were better ways to go about it." He winked playfully, hoping to break the ice. _Apparently, he had forgotten he was up against the frozen tundra._

"Oh there's somewhere I want you to go…. Well, besides back to Charlotte!" She screamed before marching out the door.

After grabbing the bouquet of calla lilies, tulips and other varieties of flower he had brought as a peace offering, Nathan was in hot pursuit.

"Hales! I got these for you. I know you have every reason to be furious with me." He admitted as they speed down an unfamiliar hall.

"Damn right I do!" She affirmed while still walking and taking the flora from him.

She grabbed fistfuls of the petals at a time and scattered them over their path until only the smaller purple wildflowers were left.

"But it was a misunderstanding. I didn't **know** the boys were going to be here." Nathan defended.

Haley made a fast halt and he slammed into the back of her, almost knocking her down. She pressed the flower stems against his chest, shoving him away. But not before giving him a disgusted snort..

"That's beside the point, Scott! **You** meant everything you said to me! You hurt me. I deserve better, you, you tool!"

"Did you just call me a tool?" he scrunched his nose up distastefully. "Great comeback, Hales." _Whoops, stfu, man. You're making things worst!_

They were now in the foyer. Haley wanted him out and went straight for the door.

He was dressed in a pair of low hung black drawstring pants and a snug white undershirt that left little to the imagination since he muscles popped like a bunch of perky girls chewing gum.

"You have five minutes to get your ass off my premises or I'll call the police!" Haley dared, reaching for the door handle.

Nathan dramatically threw his back flush with the mahogany structure.

" I'm sorry, Hales.....a million times, Baby, okay I'm stupid sometimes!"

"**Sometimes!**" She tugged at the door, trying to pull it ajar.

"I was just ticked because I thought you didn't care about me or the my family. We're young Haley, really young and four boys is a hell of a lot to take on. We're barely adults ourselves and our relationship only consist of a few weeks of a fake marriage. I thought maybe you changed your mind. You've pretty much been on your own since you became a star. Why would you need us dragging you down?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not like that? I love that you shared your family with me. I like stability you ass! But The Great and All Knowing Nathan Scott always jumps conclusions when it comes to me! I'm tired of being your door mat. Boy, some other woman really did one hell of a number on you!" She barked and his cool head went right out the window. Her body was only inches from his and both of them could feel the sexual tension swarming around them like a hive of angry hornets.

"My past is none of your damn business!" He explained in a husky voice as his mouth brushed her ear, giving her a serious case of butterflies. There were enough sparks flying to light up all of California during a rolling black out.

Haley could play that game too. She squeezed her petite form so close to him her pert nipples tickled his abdomen. Their eyes were locked.

"Well it should be my business since it's made hard for you to trust me and it's keeping you from having a future!" She smacked her pouting lips.

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes. Her left hip bone was brushing against his groin every time she moved. She had started to gain a little weigh and it was filling her out in all the right places.

She pretended not to notice his cock grow at least four inches. He swore she a twinkle in those bowling hazel orbs of hers as her mouth formed an "**O**" prior to regressing to it's present scowl.

_Concentrate, Nathan!_ He told himself.

"Oh, like you don't have issues, Miss Rebel Pop Princess!"

"I'm about to get rid of my biggest problem in less than a minute!" She yanked him down by his tee. It took all the willpower they both could gather up not take each other at that very moment.

Her silky leg bent and arose up between his inner thighs until his family jewels were pinned against his already throbbing penis. He didn't mean to let a pitiful yelp escape his lips, but his future offspring's weren't in this type of jeopardy ever before. Haley was pleased with the panic in his overcast blue/gray eyes.

"Times up, Jerk! Get dressed and get out!" She panted and blew a free strand of spun gold from her face.

Fighting with this spicy woman was the biggest turn on he had ever had in his life. No wonder people always said make up sex was the best kind. He was sure if he the privilege to make love to Haley right now it would be a religious experience. Unfortunately, he couldn't chance making a move with her while she was still so ill tempered. He stood his ground and gritted his teeth.

"No. I'm not leaving."

His rival wouldn't back down either. She was about to twist his nipple when their sexually heighten battle was disturbed.

**"Would you two, cut it out!"** came the hushed request from the usually shy an awkward teen that now joined them in the foyer.

"Raleigh!" The fighting pair said in unison.

Haley jumped back and chewed on her lip, embarrassed by her behavior. She was suppose to be setting a good example for this young man and here they were at each others throats.

Nathan slid to the floor in a swift glide. He placed his knees up, hoping to hide his arousal from the tweens innocent eyes.

"Everyone will be down here soon and I don't think you should be arguing. This weekend was suppose to be special, a whole family thing. You're ruining it!"

Both adults were even more ashamed of their behavior when his eyes started getting watery. "Raleigh We didn't mean to upset you,Honey. Grown ups has disagreements sometimes. It no a big deal." Haley rendered."I know." The shaggy haired boy clarified. "It's not like you don't love each other. That's obvious.""Is that so?" Nathan said a wry expression as he kept his eyes on his wife..

"D'uh. My grand mama use to tell me that people got the angriest at people who's opinions mattered the most to them. People they respected and cared about. The way you two have been going at it, I'd say you're really in love, maybe too much."

The rest of the Scott clan came skipping down the long staircase before he could continue. He fanned her hand up and down at her parental figures and whispered.

"Quick! Make up!" He urged impatiently.

Mr. and Mrs. Scott knew the cubs shouldn't have deal with their bickering and silently made a pact to end their war, for now.

The other offspring's gather to either side of Raleigh to further observe their pops and his new wife.

"Apologize!" the handsome lad sly mouthed to his dad.

Haley rolled her eyes. Before the kids came down she had Nathan exactly where she wanted him. He didn't warrant being let off the hook so easily, but she played along.

"Haley, I apologize for my actions yesterday. I didn't mean the things I said or to hurt your feeling?"

Her smile was vised, but she did her part.

"You're forgiven, Scott."

He flashed her an illuminating grin and Haley almost believed it was sincere to his feeling for her. The younger boys were still cautiously watching the pair when they peered over at the group and Q was extremely skeptical of his parents as Raleigh mouthed.

"Say I love you........ Kiss her."

Haley shook her head in disapproval, but the obstinate teen gave her those big puppy dog hazel eyes and she was a goner.

Meanwhile, her husband threw her off guard when he wrapped her in his strong arms. She felt perfect there, like home to him. His left hand swept away the loose tendrils spilling out of her messy ponytail.

"I love you, baby" Nathan crooned in voice as thick and smooth as molasses.

"Me too, Scott." She replied, holding back tears of insecurity.

His lips meshed with hers in a gently kiss. That's all it too to get the Scott brood to disperse with a couple of " Ewws!" A few " Yucks!" and one "Gross!" and a trio of gagging soon as the children were out of view, Haley tore herself from his hug and grimaced.

"Aaaack! Keep your tongue in your mouth, Nathan!" wiping the mouth piece with her finger.

" It was an accident!" He chuckled with a devilish gleam. He raised his hands in surrender. "I swear."

"Whatever! You better savor the moment because it will be last kiss you get from me!" Her fury was restarting.

"C'mon, Hales. We made a pact. I don't want to ruin the guy's holiday. Can we work on this?" He solicited, not quite ready to let her give up on them.

He studied her as she weighed her options in her pretty little head. With a heavy sigh, she resigned.

"Fine! But only until the kids have to go back to home in a week. After that, I'll call...."

"No, Baby! You've got to give me a real chance to show how much I regret no believing you and treating you like dirt. If we split now they'll blame me." He begged with desperation.

"And I care, why?"

" Because you're the first woman I have dated or known that my little gang likes...loves even. I think they would dump me for you at this point...... It use to be, they were always trying to set me up on dates or hook me up with their friends moms, even if I was seeing someone. With you it different.......... Do you see how happy you make them? They've been through a lot. Let them have just a little more bliss.... a few weeks. I'm asking for them, but I need you to do this for me more than anyone, darling. You're so damn special to me, Haley. I haven't had a strong male/female friendship like we're creating in a long time. I don't want to loose that."

"Alright, two weeks, Scott! Not a second more!" She conceded with apprehension.

Without thinking he plunged in for another kiss, this one full of passion and love before leaving her breathless when he went to join his children.

The blond hated weakening so easily. She had always promised herself . A man would never come in and take over my life_._ But this hunky captain had not only sent her world into a tailspin, he had brought along four tagalongs for her to fall madly in love with.

**********************************************************************

The week expired without a hitch. Nathan and Haley treated the clan to a wonderful vacation and fooled them into believing they were very happily wed. They had no idea that Miss Haley rarely spoke to their dad when they weren't around. The siblings would have been stunned to know that when the pair of adults walked away hand in hand after giving each of them a personal goodnight, they returned to their separate areas of the master suite. She took the bed while he was exiled to the floral sofa across the room. She was growing more and more distant. He was growing more and more terrified of loosing the spunky siren.

While seeing them off to her private plane Friday afternoon, Mrs. Scott gave each child hugs and kisses, under protest of course. Well, except for Q. _She was staying in NYC to work on her up and coming album for the next couple of days. While Marvin had the finishing touches done to her new studio in Charlotte._ She was already missing them when she promised to come stay with them by the following Thursday. David would be getting his first scouting badge.

Nathan escorted his sunshine off the plane and to the return gate.

"See ya, Scott." was her blank phrase before turning to leave.

He refused to put up with grudge and clutched her wrist with his large hands, twirling her around and laying a sensual smooch on her mouth. It seemed to go on forever. When he finally relented, he was winded underneath the sinister smirk his handsome mug carried.

"Aloha, Hales." He taunted.

She was stunned and livid at his boldness, but bit her tongue. She knew if she started a scene, it was sure to make front page news. _The press was always lurking around._

**********************************************************************

Mr. and Mrs. Scott were getting along amicably and getting their friendship back on track by the time Wednesday night came around.

A shirtless Nathan, was lying in his bed trying to think of another reason to call his wife with useless information, just to hear her voice. He had become accustom to her shallow breathing when he slept at night and relished waking up to her beautiful face, even when it was across the room.

Only a couple hours of sleep had come to him the last few days because she wasn't there. It was starting to weigh on him. Mainly because he had to accept how dependent he was on her.

He tossed and turned well after 11 PM, eventually giving in and calling Haley for the third time that day. Checking the caller id, she answered on the second ring.

"Scott? Shouldn't you be asleep? You have to at work at 5 AM.......... What's wrong?" she was really starting to get concerned.

"I think I have insomnia. I barely got a wink of sleep all week." He whined, desperate for her attention.

"Are you coming down with something….a cold?" She worried in a sugary melody.

"No….lonely is more like it." He honestly informed her.

"I really don't want to hear about your sordid sex life!" She entered with envy. She didn't want to think about him with anyone else, even if what that had wasn't real.

"What sex life? I'm married...... to **you** I might add! Aren't we celibate?" He said dryly.

"Ha-ha. Funny, Nathan. I know women are throwing themselves at you all the time. Why don't hook up with one of them/ We both know you're only in this for the money and that's fine. I don't expect you to be faithful." Was her blunt response.

"Well you should! I don't want to "hook up" with somebody else and You shouldn't be trying to whore me out! You shouldn't be cheated on by anyone! I'm not going to disrespect my vows or my wife in that way...... fake or not! I know what it feels like to be betrayed." were his anguished remarks.

Neither spoke again for a lingering moment.

"I wasn't trying to be cruel, Nathan. I just ..... I just don't want you to feel obligated. I know you have needs. It's okay to act on them. I'm just giving you my permission." sighing softly.

"Gawd, don't you get it, Hales? You're the one I want! That's why I'm on the telephone when I should be in the middle of a very naughty dream about you right now, trying to inhale enough of you, not a fantasy, to tide me over for the rest of the night!" He blurted.

She held her receiver and sat up on the chaise in her sound room, where she had been writing the lyrics to a new song before his call and just dropped her pen.

"I miss you, Baby.....and before you say anything...... It's not because you're a gorgeous woman or because your hand always finds mine when we share a bed, or the way you sing me and the kids a song every night, or how you always smell so damn good. It's because you're you, plain and simple.......... I ache for you, Hales." his tone thick and alluring.

Again there was dead air, making Nathan self conscious.

On the other end of the conversation, hearing his confessions, Haley's pulse throbbed, nipples hardened and her soul filled with an amazing warmth and desire for the man that could break her forever.

"Well, I better go. At least, I'll get to see you tomorrow, sleep with you. Goodnight, Haley James Scott."

"Sweet dream, Scott." was her satiny coax.

He hung up and put the phone back in its cradle before bringing the covers up over his shoulders and snuggling against his pillow. He worked at getting the kinky ideas of him and his wife naked in tub of chocolate pudding out of his head.

Ten minutes later, his vivid imagination was disrupted by the chirping of the telephone. He read the caller's name and picked it up, placing his mouth by the receiver. "Haley? Did you forget to tell me something?"" Umm, yeah.......... I miss you too, Sweetheart." were the only words spoken before she clicked the phone off and went by to writing her song........

.Pame


End file.
